<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Headcanons of Us by Lady_Kaie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403647">Headcanons of Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kaie/pseuds/Lady_Kaie'>Lady_Kaie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We Who Are Left [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Other, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, blahblahblah, moresex, morestuffican'tthinkofrightnow!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:01:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kaie/pseuds/Lady_Kaie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be a posting of headcanons from the We Who Are Left Universe.  If you have not read the stories you may want to because questions may arise.  As the reader, these are little things that you are finding out about your lovers.  These are the early years of your relationship...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia/Reader, Ignis Scientia/Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Reader, Ignis Scientia/Reader, Prompto Argentum/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We Who Are Left [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Turn ons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Do not own or profit from FFXV or Square Enix</p><p>Borrowed a smidge of inspiration from halfwingangel... (she said I could!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The start of your relationship with the three men and learning about some of their preferences in the bedroom.</p><p>*********</p><p>The Early Years:</p><p> </p><p>Gladio:</p><p>-  Gladiolus is pretty much up for ANYTHING at least once. Of course he has his favorites, but starting out in a relationship with you he wants to take his time and get you used to being with three men since it’s your first time with different lovers.<br/>-  Gladio is just as cocky as you always anticipated him to be and where it would usually get on your nerves, in bed it doesn’t.<br/>-  The man is FOCUSED on you and his other lovers.<br/>-  Orgasms happen before he allows himself one.<br/>-  He loves to give oral and he LOVES to receive it though he is a bit more reserved with you due to your past. (Even if you told him you won’t break)<br/>-  One way for you to get your way with Gladio is to usually have Ignis order him into letting you explore or roping Prompto into the moment.<br/>-  You know there is a lot more to explore with Gladiolus but one thing that happened and it surprised you was Gladio likes it a bit rough.<br/>-  No! This was not a shock… Look at the man. (Though he is a big teddy bear and likes his sweet moments too. In fact he’ll cry if you are emotional at all.)<br/>-  Gladio, while he is the Papa Bear, Big Man! Me protect you tiny Hooman! He is a prankster and will do just about anything to get a laugh. One of his favorites is scaring people.<br/>-  You on the other hand are a hitter when startled, or just in general and he knows it! Yet he still jumps out to scare you…</p><p>***</p><p>“RAWR!” Gladiolus leapt out from the dark hallway in the middle of the night and you being completely battle hardened didn’t think twice as your hand snapped out and slapped him clear across his handsome face.</p><p>It was seconds later that you recognized your massive, lumbering boyfriend and just for good measure… you smacked him again on the same cheek. Lips drawn tight, bright eyes blazing in the darkness of the small hallway where the bedrooms lay unoccupied, Gladiolus moved in on you like a coeurl on the hunt.</p><p>The next thing you know, your back is against the wall, thighs parted with his large palms and fingers kneading them on the inside as his body holds you splayed open and then all you exist around is the feel of his wild tongue pillaging your mouth. Air is a foreign concept and you are tempted to live without it…</p><p>“Bed… now…” He growled into your ear, biting the lobe hard. Before a response can be given you are tossed over his shoulder and a hard swat is delivered to your raised rump. Gladio doesn’t even care where you land as he tosses you to the bed amongst the others who are sleeping and within seconds your panties are gone and his mouth is buried between your folds and both Ignis and Prompto are awake.</p><p>There is nothing overly tender with Gladio’s approach though the other two are more than ready to meet his rougher demands, not once does he take his eyes off of you. This moment is full of passion, wild and free, and while you are all just a tangle of limbs until he returns to you so that he can finish what he started. Gladio takes his time to ease inside of you, all the way until there isn’t a millimeter of space between you and he takes you with fluid thrusts that have you screaming out his name until its all too much and all you can do is cling to him.</p><p>“You okay baby?”</p><p>“Yeahhh…” You reply, dazed completely but not upset by his lack of control one little bit.</p><p>He sighs in relief and curls you tightly against his chest while Prompto snuggles against his back, Iggy securely wrapped around yours. “Maybe… maybe we can try that again?”</p><p>Tilting your head up you notice that his copper eyes, despite their fatigue, are glittering with hope and honestly you did enjoy yourself. A smile spreads over your lips as you lightly swat his firm bottom. “Sure Gladdy.”</p><p> </p><p>*********************</p><p>Ignis:</p><p>-  Ignis is just as in charge of his life in the bedroom as he is outside of it.<br/>-  He is an attentive lover, much like the other two, but his focus is a thing of pure fascination. HIs gaze is always intense and there are days you can swear you will orgasm just by him looking at you.<br/>-  Ignis enjoys praising his lovers, often whispering his approval in your ear with soft kisses to your face.<br/>-  He is VERY giving. He prefers to give oral rather than to receive. It is rare he allows someone to service him all the way to completion, but when he does he comes completely apart. It is rare you get to see Ignis in such a way. Usually you need the other      two   to hold him down, which makes you wonder what Ignis’ policy is on bondage? Granted you aren’t quite there yet… that man is TOO intense and you are just building up your stamina!<br/>-  You have learned one trick that gets Ignis extremely hot and bothered though. Not much can shake up his stability, but each one of his lovers has a little something that gets him going, control be damned!<br/>-  He loves when Prompto blushes, not a light blush, a deep dark blush that flushes out over his chest. Usually he does this when he is extremely turned on or said something very naughty.<br/>-  With Gladio, he loves it just after Gladio’s shaved… which does not happen often. The feel of his smooth skin, and Gladio is strong enough to hold him in place amd drag his face, that smells of aftershave, all over Ignis' exposed skin.<br/>-  Thats another thing. Iggy is very sensual. He loves to take his time, learning every nuance of his lovers so that he knows how to achieve maximum results. Of course this means he will use this knowledge in his favor for future endeavors.<br/>-  With you, Ignis absolutely loves your mouth… Sounds a bit weird huh?<br/>-  The slope of your lips, the size, the color, the way your tongue peaks out and licks down your cupids bow when you are really excited or thinking hard…<br/>-  Any and all attention that you draw to your mouth knocks him completely off balance and has him ravenous in an instant.</p><p>**********</p><p>“That is beautiful Iggy…” You whisper reverently over his shoulder, watching his elegant hands plate the final bits and pieces of the mousse dessert that are in chilled glass dome shaped bowls.</p><p>On the bottom he made a crunchy praline dust for texture that will pair perfectly with the wildberry mousse. There are a few edible flowers and dollops of a sticky sweet reduction of lime juice. Candied citrus peels have been ground up and are sprinkled on top of the gloriously rich chantilly whipped cream he piped on before adding the decorations.</p><p>He chuckles, a deep, soothing sound that shoots straight from your ears down to your pulsing core. Pressed into his back, Ignis is solid against your chest, and the memories of his absence into Altissia reminds you that you have gone without his touch for a few days now. How you ever survived so many years without contact is beyond you, because nowadays a few hours can pass and you feel absolutely touch starved.</p><p>Granted your lovers would be more than happy to indulge you but you are a little shy and embarrassed about always wanting to be held or touched. You just weren’t raised that way. Your life was dictated by rules and regulation and the only time you were allowed physical comfort or attention was if you were hurt or it was the designated time for your husband to make love to you.</p><p>Such romance!</p><p>These men on the other hand, have very few boundaries and it has taken them significantly less time than you imagined to get you used to their affections. Right now, Ignis is spoiling you with a brand new dessert because he was gone three days instead of one and he knows that the way to your heart is through food.</p><p>You know you shouldn’t because your waist line seems to continuously expand despite all the work you put into the house, but Prompto gets furious when you mention distaste for your body, Gladio will flat out spank you for being down on yourself. Ignis of course just makes you feel guilty which is worse than the anger or the spanking.</p><p>Glued to his back, you are shaken from your thoughts as he turns to walk toward the table an lays down the bowl in your spot with a single silver spoon delicately rested upon the placemat. The entire moment is a presentation of beauty, tantalizing the senses and making the taste receptors on your tongue water for a tiny taste.</p><p>This is how you learned of Ignis’ fascination with your mouth, because when you sit down to enjoy the pastel colored treat, he can’t tear his eyes off of you. You lick the tufts of white cream slowly, rotating the spoon so that the flat of your lower lip curves into the spoon and drags the thick mousse into your mouth. Flipping the metal utensil over, you lay your tongue flat and drag it over the rounded structure, filling up those taste receptors with hits of sour and sweet, making your tongue tingle all over.</p><p>It’s sinful how good it tastes and you aren’t being too careful, allowing it to smudge over the little pink bits of flesh until every drop is gone and you gaze up at Ignis who is flushed, staring at you completely unblinking. There is a small morsel from the bowl that you scraped off onto your spoon that you hold up to your lips, your eyes on his, and it is then you notice his gaze dart to the silverware and then to your mouth.</p><p>Taking your time, you raise it up and Ignis slides forward ever so slightly in his chair. Pressing the tip of your tongue to the tart flavoring, you swipe it softly along the side so that plenty is left and his eyes all but dilate to pure black. His breathing is harsher and he uncharacteristically reaches to unbutton his shirt. However what really does him in is when you slide the cool metal between your lips and draw your cheeks into a light suck to ensure every bit of left over residue is removed from the structure.</p><p>Ignis is up, out of his chair in no time flat, skirting around the table and reaching out to draw you up to your feet. Positive he will kiss away the small streak of juice on your top lip, he surprises you entirely by holding your face between his hands and leaning down to lick it away. It’s not a small touch of his tongue, it is a possessive swipe that tastes the texture of your top lip fully and then its back to treat the bottom one to the same treatment before sucking one and then the other into his mouth.</p><p>Your legs are overwhelmingly heavy, knees threatening to buckle but somehow he holds you up by your face alone and he’s devouring you, so lost to the moment that he lets loose a wickedly deep groan of absolute pleasure. Hoisting you onto the table, he retrieves his bowl of cream and the smile he shoots down at you makes you shiver. One perfect palm presses to the front of your panties that are starting to grow damp as he calls out, “Gladio… Prompto… Come have some dessert.”</p><p>Torture never felt so amazing…</p><p>And at the end of it your beloved lovers turned the tables on Ignis by pinning him down so that you could have a second helping of your dessert. Gladio cradled Ignis in his lap, holding tight to the slender man’s hands as Prompto betrayed Ignis completely to slide down his body with you and guide you through exactly what he liked.</p><p>“Ohhh Darling… No please…” HIs voice pitches higher than you’ve heard it, a whine of all things, breaking free from his chest as you take him in and renew your assault to something more determined. You have never minded pleasuring your lovers in such a manner as long as the control is in your hands. However this is the first time Ignis has been incapable of stopping you and you do not intend to stop.</p><p>Not until he’s shaking and whimpering in the aftermath, his proud length now softening as you release it from the confines of your mouth and glance up at the fallen angel. Gladio is whispering encouraging words, wiping away tears that are meant to show his gratitude but they worry you all the same. Crawling to him, he pulls you in tight and kisses you deeply. “Your mouth is sinful my Darling… absolutely sinful.” The words are a benediction bestowed upon you in such a way that you feel like an even more competent and capable lover.</p><p>This chance won’t come often and you will cherish it, however you do not push for it too often because it takes a lot of trust for Ignis to fall to pieces…</p><p>And his retribution leaves you shaken for days.</p><p> </p><p>****************************</p><p>Prompto:</p><p>-  Prompto is incredibly easy to get going, however he is also very careful as a lover. He always makes sure to check and double check if you are sure before the two of you start anything.<br/>-  He has to ask before because he can easily get carried away and it is something you are well aware of, but you like him like that.<br/>-  Prompto is a caretaker when it comes to his lovers, getting them what they need or helping them clean up.<br/>-  He loves having his hair stroked in the moment.<br/>-  Prompto is as gentle as he is eager and he loves to lavish attention on his partner. He is incredible with his mouth and is the only one you will let near your back door entrance. Which drives Gladio absolutely crazy! But there’s something about Prompto that makes you feel at ease in a way the other two don’t possess. This makes Prompto feel very special.<br/>-  There’s not much that Prompto isn’t willing to try, but he is soft and doesn’t like to be called names or belittled during sex. He’s still sensitive to an extent about where he comes from and it is easy to hurt his feelings.<br/>-  Something that you accidentally stumbled on with Prompto is that he LOVES it when you tell him what you want. It’s intimate, something you whisper into his ear as he touches you because you’re still shy and he knows it. The fact that you will willingly ask him makes him feel like he’s taking good care of you.</p><p>**********</p><p>“P-rom…” It’s the middle of the night and you woke up turned on belief but you still aren’t sure how to ask for pleasure. It just seems too… rude? No, that’s not the word. Perhaps it just is too pushy?</p><p>Honestly you aren’t sure, but it is the reason that you climb out of the tangle of three sets of arms late at night and sneak away to have some alone time. Not tonight though. Not now that Prompto is wide awake, staring you down with a look of worry coloring his brilliant blue eyes.</p><p>Some days you feel so old when you consider everything that you have gone through and then you look into those incredible eyes and a youthful excitement takes hold of you. It’s foreign and odd to your more restrained sensibilities, however you are starting to let him break you down with his soft kisses and eager touches.</p><p>He senses your nervousness, and for as flighty as he is, the man is incredibly perceptive when it comes to your physical needs. A small smile twitches his lips up at the corners, a coy little taunt that calls you forward until your mouth is against his and he is slipping past the barrier of your lips to completely overload your senses.</p><p>“You just have to ask pretty girl... “ He whispers into your ear just as his hand finds its way inside the band of your cotton panties and without hesitation two long fingers dip inside of your folds and center in on the little button begging for contact.</p><p>Another set of hands begin to roam your back, one latching onto your thigh to pull it up and over the back of Ignis’ thigh so that Prompto can touch you deeper. And oh does he. Shuddering against him, you slip closer into his arms about the same time Gladio fights his eyes open and gently you whisper into the blond’s ear. “P-Prom… please. I… “</p><p>His fingers shift, two sliding into you just as his thumb rests fully on the small button and you are unbelievably wet. “Like that sweetheart?”</p><p>“Yes… yes…” You whimper, desperate for more… but oh how to ask?</p><p>The four of you are fully awake, Gladiolus and Ignis working behind the two of you but all that exists in this moment is Prompto and the way he makes you feel so cherished. “Prom?”</p><p>“Tell me sweetheart.” He murmurs against your brow, his voice at a deeper register than you are used to. It’s far too sexy. You had no idea that Prompto was capable of such a sound…</p><p>Whimpering against his cheek, nipping the flesh as he rubs his thick shaft that Gladio has removed from his boxers, against your saturated folds, you lose yourself and begin to plead. “Please Prom. Can I have you inside of me? I feel so empty…”</p><p>“Like this?” And he’s filling you so slowly that you feel each and every indentation that makes up the thick length of his cock.</p><p>“Yes…” A high pitched whimper escapes your lips, head tilting back and then he’s moving and you can’t stop yourself from expressing just what he’s doing to your body. “Prom. It’s so good. You’re so deep. I feel you all over. Oh… Prom… I… I just want to come… please….”</p><p>“I’m going to get you there pretty girl. I promise.” There’s a confidence to him that wasn’t there before and it is incredibly attractive. Once more Prompto is pushing away barriers the others haven’t been able to combat. Each one of them gives you something unique that the others don’t possess but it’s not wrong or right, it just is. Just like you cannot give them what their boyfriends can…</p><p>“Come for me sweetheart… come all over me like a good girl. Let me feel you. Feel those walls of your squeeze me until I can’t take it.” These aren’t words that he uses normally and yet somehow they fit him and this new level of confidence that he has tonight. Your fingers wrap up into his thick blond hair, holding on for dear life as he takes you nice and easy and then it’s over.</p><p>Smooth, glorious bliss numbs you from the inside out until you are buzzing with warm sleepy satisfaction. “P-rom.” Its broken, yet it has never been more complete. This was your first real time with Prompto that the others were part of but remained on the sidelines and you will cherish it always.</p><p>“Sshhh… Sleep pretty girl.”</p><p>“The others?”</p><p>“In the morning.” Gladio whispers sleepily while Ignis kisses your shoulder and nuzzles back into his spot. HIs arms are heavy and sedate around you which is a classic Ignis tell that he is happy with your pleasure and ready for bed as well. “Rest my darlings. The sun will be upon us soon enough.”</p><p>But you aren’t ready, not until you get your kiss. Prompto lavishes you with the required attention with a tilt of your jaw upward to face him, making you hum against his lips that smile. “Night Prom…”</p><p>“Good night sweetie.” He’s full of male pride that he more than deserves to harbor and it is that swell of honor that lingers within him that encourages you to take just a little for yourself.</p><p>Sleeping with that glorious gift sees you waking up refreshed and renewed and perhaps just a bit more brave. Especially when Prompto whispers eagerly into your ear just how hot and sexy you were the night before.</p><p>Hot and sexy? Well… that’s certainly fun...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Drinking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This one is about what kind of drinkers the boys are and what kind of trouble they can get into.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shout out to halfwingangel for the inspiration on the Iggy part :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Boys’ favorite drinks</p><p>************</p><p> </p><p>Gladio:</p><p>Like all people, Gladio has a few specific drinks that are his go to’s. He also has certain drinks with certain foods.<br/>
Beer is like water. He will drink it any and at all times. He loves a dark, robust beer or something very hoppy. He will not drink light beers. Those are just wrong…<br/>
He would like to start brewing his own beer but so far he hasn’t been able to talk Ignis into that hobby as said boyfriend does not want his home full of beer bottles. He’s trying to get you in on it, but so far Ignis is winning.<br/>
When it’s cold out he likes Ignis to put peppermint schnapps in his hot cocoa. This is a guilty pleasure for him.<br/>
If he’s drinking hard liquor, the first choice is always Scotch on the rocks. It never lasts long enough in his glass for the ice to melt. For shots he will choose whiskey.<br/>
No girly fruity drinks… Though you do catch him taking sips from Prompto’s from time to time. He claims it was because he took the wrong glass but it’s hard to mistake a tumbler of scotch with a bright multicolored drink with a sword full of cherries and a little umbrella.<br/>
As far as being drunk goes, it takes Gladio a lot to get tipsy. If he’s drinking beer he just wants to sleep and will often be found dozing off wherever he can get comfortable.<br/>
Scotch makes him handsy.... It is nearly impossible to get him off of someone when he’s drunk on scotch.<br/>
Taking shots of whiskey is completely dependent on the environment. If everyone’s having a good time he’ll be the life of the party, but if someone tries something he can and will get MEAN! The only one who can talk him down is Ignis. He can and will fight at the drop of a hat.<br/>
Of course he enjoys white wines with fish and reds with dark meat, however it’s usually Ignis who picks them out and he just enjoys them with his meal.<br/>
When drunk, Gladio will talk in his sleep and it is easy to get information out of him.<br/>
His absolute guilty pleasure drink that he tries to hide from other people, but you have all caught him in random rooms sneaking a sip, is a Strawberry Daquiri. He LOVES them. But only Ignis’ because he makes them with fresh strawberries. Gladio will often try to play it off like he is drinking a “smoothie” and you all let him live in the lie.</p><p>******************</p><p>“Come on big guy.” It takes everything you’ve got to get Gladiolus up and into the bed that the four of you share.</p><p>What’s worse is that you get dragged right under his weighted body for a good, long snuggle. Oh yeah, drunk Gladio is touchy feely Gladio. “Gladdy… let me up.” You poke him but he’s already snoring away right in your ear.</p><p>Yeah, cuz this is what you need right now.</p><p>Currently Ignis and Prompto had to make a run to one of the nearby farms to help with a situation and you are the only one at home with Gladio. Which also means that you are stuck for the unforeseeable future.</p><p>“Gladdy…”</p><p>“Baby… so soft.” He coo’s, nuzzling you like a big cat.</p><p>Trying again, you use his full name. “Gladiolus.”</p><p>He wrinkles up his nose in his sleep and grunts. “Iggy… ssshhh… Prom doesn’t know I’m the one that drank his Sangria. It was so yummy. But ssshhh don’t tell.” He drawls deep, a smirk on his face that says he is obviously pleased with himself.</p><p>That bastard! Prompto had blamed you for drinking it! What other secrets is this man hiding?!</p><p>“And _____ cookies?”</p><p>“Those ‘er good too!”</p><p>You knew it! The food thief in the house is Gladiolus!</p><p>“What else have you taken?” You venture and while most of it is food, one item in particular surprises you.</p><p>“And… _________’s pretty lacy panties she only wears for us. Sometimes I like to put them on…”</p><p>Blinking in shock, and yet somehow not so surprised because those lacy panties, boyshorts to be exact, have come back a bit stretched out in certain places that they were not loose before. Another thought that crosses your mind is that you aren’t entirely sure you would be upset to see Gladio naked, wearing only those burgundy colored panties. White would look better on him…</p><p>“I go nigh nigh now!” And then you two are rolling over and half of your body gets launched off of the bed. Which is just enough for you to slip out of his arms and wiggle free. Landing on the ground, you pick yourself up and then turn to tuck in the drunk man who is back to snoring away.</p><p>“Night Gladio.” Whispered against his brow, you decide that the panty thing will be your little secret. For now…</p><p>One day you are going to want to see it for yourself.</p><p>Having three boyfriends is surprisingly very fun.</p><p>*******</p><p>Ignis:</p><p>This man knows his wine. In fact he has paired his favorites with specific meals. For Ignis wine is primarily something to enjoy with food. However he does enjoy a nice port after his meal to sip.<br/>
Beer is occasionally chosen, usually around a campfire if Gladio is grilling.<br/>
He makes Sangria for Prompto on a regular basis and enjoys a glass or two to make his younger lover happy.<br/>
Ignis' go to is a gin and tonic. He can drink them all day long and in the hotter months on days off, he will.<br/>
Much like he is quiet in real life, he is a quiet drunk, though his sarcasm and one liners become even more intense.<br/>
He doesn't often make love when he is drunk, unlike the other two, but if one of his lovers is sober he will allow it. It makes him feel safe.<br/>
The only time he'll do shots is when Gladio challenges him, and he wins almost every single time.<br/>
To spoil himself Ignis loves to order a dirty martini. It was one of his favorite treats after a long week in the citadel, and whenever you all go into Altissa he makes time to get one, oftentimes. by himself. Its his time to decompress.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Altissa trips are few and far between despite the fact that your sister lives in the city, but once a month you all make the trip to enjoy a few nights in one of the hotels and get the shopping done. That’s in the spring, summer and fall months. When the winter closes in on your little part of the world, the three of you enjoy the time to hibernate and simply be.</p><p>This will be your second winter together, as the three men you share your life with arrived shortly after the coming of spring that first year. The world had been reborn anew, and when they happened over the hill, deep down a seed was planted and began to grow. Time after time you feel the blossoms arise in your belly, happy that the roots of your love grows deeper.</p><p>Right now, beneath the light of the setting sun, you do not have the time to contemplate all of these wondrous blessings that the Gods bestowed upon you. You have a job, and that is to find Ignis who, oddly enough, has wandered off from the rest of you. Technically he did not wander, you all went your separate ways to gather the required items for the upcoming winter and you left to go find him after helping Gladiolus load a few crates of peppermint schnapps onto the boat.</p><p>After taking a few moments to check his usual haunts, eventually you give in to head back to the hotel and it is there, just to the right of the check in where the bar happens to be, that you spy your gorgeous significant other. This is the finest hotel in all of Lestallum, and personal friends to the three soldiers of Lucis. As a former Priestess to the Oracle, you are fortunate enough to enjoy perks around the city as well, though you always feel painfully out of place here.</p><p>You are not about to fit into those standards of beauty as your Queen was, and with the work on the farm you hardly have any clothes worthy of such a fine establishment, but there he is, looking for all the world like he should exist in this posh environment and make those around him utter fools for trying. Once a month he pulls out some of his finery, and puts it on to get just a taste of his own life.</p><p>He looks so handsome. Beautiful really. He always has no matter what task he is involved in.</p><p>There he is, sitting on the leather padded bar stool with a tall stemmed glass, filled with an opaque liquid, dressed in a black dress shirt complete with silver sleeve garters and a gorgeous black velvet vest. His dress slacks are pressed to perfection with polished dress boots on his feet that are obviously custom made, and you can’t take your eyes off of him. The way his hand caresses the long stem on the glass, while the other traces the lettering against the folded paper napkin atop the bar, you know every touch those delicate fingers can give and you wish you were in place of those inanimate objects.</p><p>Could you just walk up, slide between him and the bar, and press your lips to his so that you could taste the burning alcohol he is enjoying? Would he breathe you in and leave you utterly breathless? Then would he slide that glass to his lips, polish off the drink and take you upstairs? What would it be like to strip him free of these gorgeous clothes and run your fingers through his perfectly coiffed hair? Watch his shirt fall away from his strong arms so as he stands above you with a fire burning in his bright green eye that is all for you…</p><p>Daydreams such as these are forever your downfall and you find that they captivate you more often than you would care to admit. They catch you off guard, knock down your barriers and before you realize it, one dark green eye is locked onto your flushing face. He cocks his head to the side, inviting you near, and how could you ever think to disobey?</p><p>Languidly, you saunter up to the bar, dressed in your jeans and long sleeved tank top that is no where near clean but thank the gods its black and the filth doesn’t show, until you are between his body and that hard, waxed wooden countertop. “Darling?” He purrs, glancing you over with the promise of desire in his eye even as he picks his drink up and takes a slow slip. The tip of his tongue darts out to sneak the last little drop into his mouth and you consider chasing after it for your own sample.</p><p>Kissing Ignis is one of the most amazing things in the world. Gladio can make you melt with a single word, naughty, filthy words that turn your insides to liquid heat until you are panting and you haven’t even been touched. Prompto, Gods love him, is just so blissfully innocent that he turns you into a complete predator. All you want to do when he blushes so sweetly is throw him to the bed and devour him until he’s screaming out for mercy, which you will not give.</p><p>But Ignis… heavens. The things this man can do with but a single look. A single gesture… it’s too much. And he knows it.</p><p>That’s why there is no preamble as he sets the glass back upon its small napkin and draws you in, lips parted and ready to invade past the barrier of your own. There is no pretense, just white hot passion as Ignis tastes you slowly, setting off your taste buds with hits of sharp alcohol and that glorious flavor that is pure Ignis. Moaning, you fall to him, beyond uncaring that others are watching this man work you over like a master and then he pulls away and leaves you breathless.</p><p>And you can’t help it. You actually let loose a whine and cling to his open collar that shows off the small expanse of tanned skin beneath. “Ignis… that was cruel.”</p><p>He smirks wickedly, leaning down to whisper in your ear, “No my Darling… it would be cruel if I didn’t take you upstairs this instant and make love to you until your voice is used up from screaming and all you can do is whisper my name…”</p><p>Yes… yes that too would be cruel. If he didn’t do that.</p><p>“Take me upstairs.” Its a demand, and the shock that flashes across his face lingers for but a moment. Polishing off the drink and popping the olive between his teeth in the sexiest gesture to date, he takes hold of your hand and guides you out to the foyer where the other two are waiting with matching ravenous grins.</p><p>“You first Iggy?” Gladio asks as he snakes an arm around Prompto who lets out an obscene groan.</p><p>“Gods damnit I love watching Iggy take you pretty girl. It’s so damn hot.” Your little voyeur whimpers, leaning into Gladiolus who is just as happy with the arrangement. They both enjoy a good show and you do not care if there is an audience.</p><p>You want to be beneath him…</p><p>With him buried inside of you…</p><p>And thank the stars you don’t have to wait long.</p><p>Sure enough by the end of the evening, you are being thrown through the waves of passion a final time, your voice broken and exhausted from the strain of expressing your enjoyment and all you can do is whisper,</p><p>“Ignis!” As you clamp around him and come a final time.</p><p>“I love you my Darling.” He whispers into your ear, pleased with himself, and yet when he pulls away from your sweaty body, pressing a kiss to your brow, you feel that warmth he always provides seep into you. All of your boys can be wild and over the top, but in the aftermath you know that you are loved.</p><p>Always.</p><p>*************</p><p>Prompto:</p><p>This man cannot drink.<br/>
Do not give him hard liquor because he will be a mess for days! NO SHOTS EVER!<br/>
He can drink wine with his meals but prefers Iggy's Sangria.<br/>
Most of the drinks he drinks are very fruity with a S-P-L-A-S-H of alcohol. If you give him too much it’s just not a pretty sight.<br/>
Prompto is giggly when he’s tipsy and becomes more cuddly than usual. You only mind when it is really hot out. If he goes to bed tipsy he usually ends up sleeping over the three of you.<br/>
Surprisingly he doesn’t get sick too easily, but he feels the hangover in his whole body.<br/>
Prompto, cannot stand beer, and Gladio will often try to trick him into drinking it just to watch his face scrunch up. If its a really strong beer, the poor blond will spit it out without thinking.</p><p> </p><p>**********</p><p> </p><p>Ignis and you are watching from the window as Gladio sneaks Prompto’s large thermos, dumps out the water, and then fills it with one of his bitter dark beers. That is warm.</p><p>“Well that’s mean.” You shake your head, vastly unamused with the larger man’s tendency to torment Prompto, even if the blond does get him back most of the time. It’s the fact that he goes hunting for problems! And no one is exempt either.</p><p>Ignis looks up from his dishes and sighs. “One day he will get his comeuppance.” The dark blond averts his attention to you and steals a soft kiss. “Were you pleased with the meal Darling?”</p><p>“Very.” You are always pleased when Iggy cooks! How could you not be. After ten years of living off canned food being cooked on an open fire, what Ignis creates is five star cuisine. Granted, it probably really is. Turning back to the window, you watch the scene unfold as Prompto gathers up his bottle and takes a long hard pull.</p><p>Gladio is directly behind him, which is the direction the golden blond haired man turns and proceeds to spit out every ounce of the filthy liquid directly in the former Shield’s face. “Oh!” Gasping at the sight of your boyfriend covered in foam and sticky dark alcohol, Ignis picks his head up and smirks.</p><p>“Serves him right.” He muses, pushing open the window to shout at Gladiolus to leave Prompto alone.</p><p>“But Iggy!”</p><p>“I said no Gladio.”</p><p>“Yeah but…”</p><p>“I’m sorry? Were we playing a game where I gave an order and you don’t listen? Or are we in this reality where I tell you to leave Prompto alone and you listen without complaint?”</p><p>The dark haired man scowls, bows his head, and mutters through his teeth, “The second one…”</p><p>“Precisely. Very good Gladio.” He praises his lover like he would a small child and this gets everyone laughing.</p><p>Mama Ignis never takes a break. And poor Papa Gladio knows better than to argue.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked it.  Please let me know if you want to see anything!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Smoking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Quick little idea about smoking...</p><p>Do not ask!  This went from sexy to sappy.  I think Noct just wanted to make an appearance and took over my hands.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Policy on Smoking:</p><p>Gladio:</p><p>Gladio doesn’t smoke regularly, and he isn’t a fan of cigarettes. He enjoys a good cigar or pipe tobacco.<br/>Usually he enjoys smoking with a drink, or on cold mornings.<br/>Gladio doesn’t mind if his lovers smoke, though he doesn’t want it to become a habit because he doesn’t like how the smell lingers on his clothes.</p><p>Ignis:</p><p>Ignis will not smoke cigarettes.<br/>In his teen years he was up to two packs a day due to stress working for the Prince.<br/>His habit only lasted a year before he became annoyed with hiding it and he quit cold turkey.<br/>Now, he only smokes cigars, or sometimes takes a puff from Gladio’s pipe, and it is during a special occasion.<br/>He does not mind if his lovers smoke, but he does try to avoid it because it would be an easy habit to fall into.<br/>Coffee has taken over his need for nicotine.</p><p>Prompto</p><p>This boy can’t drink and he can’t smoke.<br/>He tries, but he just ends up choking on it.<br/>Thinks it’s hot when someone smokes and doesn’t mind the taste if the person smokes flavored cigars.</p><p> </p><p>*************************</p><p> </p><p>The day was long…</p><p>But the night had come…</p><p>The four of you can feel it in the air around you, hear it in the sounds of the small insects that roam the quiet still darkness, but more so you can smell it in the air around you. Gone is the warmth of the summer, the earth turning acrid with decay and rot as night brings about cooler spells that call for hibernation. It is not so far upon you yet, but the promise is there…</p><p>“Hell of a summer.” Gladio muses from his spot beside you while the four of you sit by the campfire. Even with the dancing flames you feel the chill in the air seep into you and draw your sweater tighter.</p><p>As per usual your perfect soldier is wearing his khaki cargos that lay tight over his crotch and buttocks when he stands, and a long sleeved black thermal shirt to hide his skin and the splay of ink he boasts as part of his beauty. Long hair is down, wild with the wind’s touch, and for now, he is relaxed.</p><p>“Indeed.” Ignis concurs from your left side. He’s stretched out, which is an odd sight, slouched low in his camping chair with the heels of his boots digging into the earth while the toe points straight up to the sky. Legs, that you feel as though they could reach him up to the stars above, sag in the confines of their dark jeans, his arms draping lazily over the arm rests while the leader takes a long moment to simply be. Hair fluffed from little plays that came with cleaning the yard for winter prep and heated kisses that always seem to happen, his eyes are hidden from view but the serenity he exudes comes from deeper inside and you all feel it.</p><p>“Yep.” Prompto is alert as always on Ignis’ other side, winking at you to imply this summer was so wonderful because they finally have you. You want to chide him for such ridiculous praise but you will not chance Gladio spanking you again.</p><p>In fact your posterior was still sore from the degrading words you unleashed in reference to your abundant curves when you arrived from Altissa. Some gorgeously, perfect female had taken a run at Ignis, which wasn’t unusual considering all of the boys got attention each time you went, and of course you went to mark your territory.</p><p>Her laughter rang through you still, the cruelty in it as she insisted that you could never be enough, which of course took hold of your damaged sense of self and nearly strangled the full breath it had just taken. Furious and purely reacting to what you still feel deep down, you of course got in a fight with Gladio which resulted in a shouting match and then very erotic spanking. Prompto had kissed your bright red ass with the utmost of care and from then you were lost.</p><p>As always.</p><p>Heavens it was hard not to be! These men just did things to you that you couldn’t fully describe.</p><p>Unfortunately, tonight the four of you are exhausted, save Prompto, and it will be an ideal time to get in a full night’s rest. Harvest will be upon you all within a matter of days and it will require all of your energy. Granted, there is always time for a little treat.</p><p>Digging into your pocket, four small cigars are drawn into view of your boyfriends and they immediately perk up. Long, thin stemmed, chocolate wrapped, sticks of pure delight gleam in the firelight as they lay shrouded in their little plastic shell.</p><p>“Ooooooo.” Hands on their knees, three gorgeous bodies slide forward to behold the rare treasure.  You spread your fingers and wait patiently as three other hands reach out to take one of the offered gifts. Wood tipped, the scent of cherrywood and Altissian wildflowers that grows amongst the tobacco, they are a rarity.</p><p>Gladio holds his up beneath his nose, inhales with all of the force in his lungs, and releases the carbon dioxide with a smile on his face. “Oh baby… this is the perfect end to summer.” His grin is naughty and you flush as he leans over and possesses your lips. As usual he doesn’t ask, he takes all that he wants and when he withdraws your mouth is damp and aching for more. Damn… he can really shake you up.</p><p>The haughty look of satisfaction in his copper gems confirms this knowledge, though you are starting to recognize the signs of just what you can do to him too. After a quick dig in his pocket, he withdraws the silver lighter with Lucian symbols and flicks it open with skill. The flame bursts free with the friction created and one, two, three puffs sees it all lit up. The ring of ash grows with a healthy inhale and then that sharp jaw shifts to accommodate the parting of full lips as the smoke billows out into the night air. “That’s damn good.” He couldn’t be more pleased as he settles back into his chair, his ankle rested against the top of his knee and upper body so relaxed that you witness the little pouch of a gut Gladio gets after a good hearty meal. Oh yes, he’s happy.</p><p>Ignis scowls at his lover for the use of the lighter, because he's a purist, and takes a pack of matches from inside his utility vest pocket that carries various tools or small equipment he needs to patch up the equipment around the house. With a quick slip of the plastic off and a gentle caress to the long stick with the tips of his fingers, Ignis perches the tip lazily between his teeth as he strikes two matches.</p><p>Watching Ignis, hell watching all of them, will never grow old for you. Certain little things like lighting a cigar, which couldnt possibly be so captivating, is near torture for your libido. The straight line of his lips close firmly across the wooden tip, his free hand curling around the perimeter surrounding his precious delicacy, and slowly his cheeks draw two delicious breaths and perfection is achieved. A flick of his wrist sends the matches into the roaring fire, and a perfect “O” releases into the clear midnight blue that surrounds you all. “Show off,” Gladio snarks, and it is then that Ignis snaps his hungry gaze to you and leans in.</p><p>That hit, the sharp snip of tobacco coating his tongue that languidly caresses your plump bottom lip, makes you tingle all over, and then he’s delving deep and all that exists is tobacco on Ignis’ tongue and it is the best flavor you’ve experienced to date. “Darling… you mustn’t stare at me in such a manner. You have no idea what it does to me.” He groans lowly into your ear as your eyes zero in on the smouldering cigar between his index and middle finger, the tip of his index lightly caressing the stick until the touch of ash drifts to the ground. You feel a lot like that cigar right now. Like a fire is lit in you and you are just waiting to have someone’s mouth on you to feel it draw deeper into you.</p><p>Moment ruined, a voice pipes up and your haze is broken as Ignis withdraws to glare at his more crude counterpart. “Course she does Iggy… It makes you so hard that if she climbed on your lap your cock would probably pop right through your pants.”</p><p>Another glare of distaste shoots from one green eye to amused copper but sputtering from Prompto is quick to break up the nonverbal battle happening between the more dominant men in the relationship. The three of you turn and note that your sweet blond is struggling with his cigar and had gone and choked on the smoke. He had the brilliant idea to lean into the fire pit, probably singing off his eyebrows again, to light the cigar. Large fire, big breath and now Prompto is choking.</p><p>You sigh. “Prom, sweetie… how many times have we told you not to do that?”</p><p>“Yeah but…” No, no buts and he knows it. There’s nothing to say as the three of you level a glare at him that tells him to not even try.</p><p>Defeated the gunslinger, folds in on himself in his chair and tries for a second go at the cigar, but once more he sputters and coughs.</p><p>Gladio rolls his eyes and climbs to his feet only to cross to Prompto and snatch the small stick from his fingers. “Honey, you know you can’t smoke. None of us judge you.”</p><p>No, they judged him for trying. Defeated, the gentle man turns to you for comfort and immediately comes when you motion for him to, sitting at your feet so that your hands can occupy the too long strands of blond. “It’s okay Prom.” One leg is a brace for his back, while the other is being snuggled between his solid arms and then all is right with the world once more.</p><p>Gladiolus is fast enough to put the cigar out and cut the tip that had been burning away from the rest of the untouched length. Salvaged, he slides in behind his ear and grins. “Seriously baby, thank you.”</p><p>“Yes my Darling. This is a perfect close to today.” Ignis concurs, your two lovers thoroughly enjoying their rare treat with smiles on their perfect faces. The leftover cigar that never left its plastic wrapping is still clutched tight in your hand. Tonight will not be the night that you enjoy it, in fact you will wait until midwinter and share it with your boys on a cold winter night, bundled up in the porch swing.</p><p>Putting your head back against the edge of your seat, gazing up into the evening sky, you behold the majesty of the stars as two trails of smoke work their way upward to greet them. Suddenly those earlier desires fade away as the silence takes over the small clearing the four of you call home. Right now, you are happy to soak up their presence and exist in the warmth surrounding you.</p><p>It is the perfect excuse for your mind to run away on fun little adventures, and if you were feeling silly, you would muse that perhaps this is the ancient way of communicating with the white hot balls of energy, taking the essence of this star to be released into the atmosphere so the message of life right now can travel to bequeath ideas unto other beings?</p><p>Or is it the communication to the Gods, praise for a sweet gift that grows wild across the star’s surface?</p><p>What wonders do those brilliant points of light hold as they stare down from the heavens at you? Are they the souls of all that came before and of those who have yet to come?</p><p>Will you be amongst them one day, clustered with four others, just waiting to feel the soil of Titan’s earth between your toes once more?</p><p>Maybe. But for now, you want to dream…</p><p>Surrounded by the overwhelming men who live beneath these beautiful stars with you, as a single starlit gem, cloaked in inky blackness, fills you with wonder and a voice that praises your dreams offers three beautiful words,</p><p>*I’ll be waiting… *</p><p>It whispers through the darkness and right now, that is enough. This beautiful simple life, enjoying a cigar, is all that you need. They…</p><p>Are all you need.</p><p>And one day, that star speaking to you with short words of faith, will be part of those that you love and need.</p><p>Prompto and you fall asleep from the efforts the day required, a happy smile on your face that no one questions and then it is only Gladiolus and Ignis. All too soon their cigars are finished but their eyes remain fixated on the lone star that has been calling to them and as they share a small intimate gesture through a warm look, both men stand and share a soft kiss.</p><p>“Night Princess.” Gladio blows a kiss to the night sky and moves to gather you in his arms, heading toward the house.</p><p>Ignis smiles as you wiggle to get comfortable in strong arms and once you find that spot, you grow still and our breathing evens out. Satisfied with your predicament, Ignis gathers Prompto and casts his gaze upward while the sound of Gladio’s boots fade into the distance. “Goodnight Noct… “ A single tear slips from his burned eye and runs down the side of his face into Prompto’s hair.</p><p>“Nigh night buddy.” Prompto coo’s out in his sleep, slipping his face against Ignis’ neck and sighing in pleasure to be still and warm.</p><p>The dark blond kisses his love’s forehead and closes his eyes against a breeze that steals away his tranquility but on it is a soft whisper…</p><p>*Night my loves...I’m standing by you…*</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Much appreciation to halfwingangel who let me use some of her own words throughout this little chapter.  Not sure she wants credit, since i went WAY off topic!  *Hides in corner*  Sorry!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Second Languages</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Information about the boys and the languages they learned over the years.  You learn something very interesting about Gladiolus and Ignis when they fight and it is almost too much.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Much thanks to halfwingangel for collaborating on this one with me!  Hope you all liked it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Can the boys speak other languages?</p><p> </p><p>***********</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto:</span>
</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><span> Prompto didn’t do well in second language classes.  He didn’t even do well in his first language class.</span></li>
<li><span>Everyone in Insomnia is required to take Latin from the time they are in Kindergarten all the way through high school.  Latin is used in government work and is something a worker will need to have if they work in the Citadel.  Prompto didn’t take Latin in college, except for the two required courses.</span></li>
<li><span>Prompto never took other language courses, he has learned some phrases in French from Ignis and Spanish from Gladio.</span></li>
<li><span>He of course knows how to swear in Spanish because Gladio’s always teaching him dirty things to say and then Gladio gets in trouble with Ignis.</span></li>
<li><span>His latin is passable, he can read and write fairly well but not speak it.</span></li>
<li><span>Loves to listen to others speak a second language, he is always very impressed.  He does try to learn and asks Ignis, and now you, to help him practice his latin.</span></li>
</ul><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis:</span>
</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><span> Ignis knows numerous languages.  So far twelve written and spoken.</span></li>
<li><span>Ignis always passed with high marks in all of his language courses and has several bachelor’s degrees in language.  He started college when he was 12 with private tutors.</span></li>
<li><span>Ignis’ preferred second language is French, which none of the other guys know.</span></li>
<li><span>Ignis and Gladio, when they are really angry, fight in Spanish.  </span></li>
<li><span>Ignis enjoys that you are very interested in other languages, as you know your first language, latin and spoken french from specific locations.  You took spanish at a younger age but have lost it.  He loves practicing French with you.</span></li>
<li><span>Language’s that Ignis speaks are:  English, Latin, French, Spanish, Russian, Japanese, Mandarin, Portugeuse, German, Korean, Swedish and Arabic.</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio:</span>
</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><span>Gladiolus took Spanish in school to impress a girl whom he dated all the way up until college where she dumped him for a professor.</span></li>
<li><span>Gladiolus did really well in Spanish, his father had been pleased that he took another language other than just Latin and English and paid for tutors to help him keep his three languages up.</span></li>
<li><span>Gladiolus reads in Spanish, and he is able to communicate fluently.  He often only speaks it with Ignis when they are alone to practice so the others dont feel left out of the conversation.  </span></li>
<li><span>He will immediately switch into Spanish when he is furious.  When Ignis and him start fighting in Spanish… it’s not usually a good sign.</span></li>
<li><span>Gladiolus knows words and phrases in other languages thanks to Ignis but he is not fluent.</span></li>
</ul><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>********</p><p>“Okay Prom. Your dialogue isn’t bad, but we can punch it up a bit.” Seated at the table one evening, enjoying a bottle of white sangria, you have finally decided to help Prompto with his comics.  </p><p>Apparently the children in Altissa took great interest in them when another vendor put a mock up in his stall.  For the fair coming up just before the holiday season, Prompto will set up a booth with things to ‘sell’. The truth is, Ignis will set up a booth and Prompto will be featuring some of his works. Gladio has a few wood pieces that he carved out of driftwood and you, at Gladiolus’ behest, have copied five stories with beautiful photos from Prompto’s collection from your Astral Mythology books from Tenebrae.  The photos are mostly landscape shots.</p><p>Usually Ignis does not like to participate in the winter fair, but Prompto begged and as tough as he likes to portray himself as, the Matriarch of the family is not immune to pretty violet blue eyes and a tender pout.</p><p>Currently, the two of you are fairly involved in your affairs, Prompto’s comic pages strewn over the table so that he can scrutinize every single photograph and ensure that the words are perfection, that you are too late to recognize the fighting happening in the kitchen. “What’s going on?” Worriedly, you shift to look over the countertop that separates the dining room from the kitchen and notice that Gladio is hovering over Ignis as he continues to can.  Well that is not good.  Ignis does not like being crowded in the kitchen.</p><p>Prompto on the other hand doesn’t even need to look up to know what’s going on. “They do this. Gladio always gets cranky when the summer is over. Then he gets overbearing because Ignis won’t let him help with the kitchen chores in the house,” And all of you knew why. Gladio’s idea of cleaning was a little bit destructive. He did not have a gentle touch with dishes and the like. You had once seen him throw a pot off of the cliff’s edge because he hadn’t been able to get it scrubbed clean.</p><p>With the harvest officially over and canning season upon you, no one gets into the kitchen unless Ignis gives that individual special permission. Gladio never receives that permission. “I’ve never seen it this bad.”</p><p>The worry in your voice has Prompto’s attention swiveling from his pages to the two in the kitchen who are now arguing about Ignis’ inability to let go of some of the control in the house.</p><p>“Gladiolus I have given you countless jobs to do in this house and you continuously ignore them. We need a floor board fixed in the storage room. I have requested time and again that you fix the roof before winter so that we can enjoy sitting on the swing.”</p><p>“I can’t fix it.” His massive arm swings toward the window to indicate the storm outside.</p><p>Ignis glares, his wooden spoon in hand and fingers tightening over it with every word he bites out. “I have asked you since the SPRING!” Completely flustered, Ignis’ hair is in disarray, even past the bandana holding it away from his face to make sure it stays out of his food and to help with the sweat, and his lone eye is glaring hard enough for the work of two. “I have also asked you to clean out the chimney and to put up the insulation in the windows in all of the bedrooms.” There were plenty of things to do around that house and the big brute knew it!</p><p>However, said big brute wasn't interested in those tasks, which aggravated Ignis, he wanted to pick and choose what he was doing.  And he know it.  Without a word to say on the matter, but unable to just let it go, Glaidolus stalked from the kitchen, the muscles in his legs bulging with each step, but not before muttering, his boots rattling the pictures on the walls, in Spanish, "<strong>Por qué no lo haces tú mismo si quieres que se haga ya.</strong>" “Why don’t you do it since you want it done so bad.”</p><p>Ignis turns around so quickly its amazing he doesn’t have whiplash and storms into the dining room after his older lover with his hands gripped tightly on his lean hips. "<strong>Quieres hacer esto conmigo otra vez, Gladiolus?</strong>" “Do you want to run that by me again Gladiolus?”</p><p>"<strong>No dije nada.</strong>"“I didn’t say anything.” The larger man settles into his chair, an air of superiority almost strangling those in his vicinity.</p><p>Prompto grabs you by the arm and carefully backs the two of you away. “We should be too close. This is going to get nasty.” Whenever a second language was broken into a full on verbal war started.</p><p>Ignis’ eyes turn atomic, almost willing the other man’s heart to stop in his chest for his insolence, "<strong>Si vas a empezar algo, Gladiolus Amicita, es mejor que lo termines.</strong>" “If you are going to start something Gladiolus Amicitia, you better finish it.”</p><p>Gladio continues to stay silent, his jaw turning upward and away from Ignis as if to say that he isn’t worth his time. Which absolutely infuriates the other man, causing him to promptly lose his cool so that all he does is shout insults, much to Gladio’s mounting amusement.</p><p>Several long minutes pass until Ignis finally calms down enough to try a different tactic. "<strong>Qué mocoso. Actuando como un niño...El gran y malvado Escudo... vergonzoso. Eres el que venció a Gilgamesh?</strong>" “Such a little brat. Acting like a child… the big bad shield… how shameful. And you are the one who beat Gilgamesh?” Snorting in complete disbelief, knowing he hit his mark, Ignis turns around and starts to go.</p><p>That doesn’t last long. The next thing you know, Prompto and you are watching a heated volley of explosive words being hit from one person to the next. It’s ridiculous…</p><p>It’s childish!</p><p>And it’s hot as hell.</p><p>Gladio: "<strong>No soy un niño! Eres un controlador!</strong>" “I’m not a child! You’re a control freak!”</p><p>Ignis: "<strong>Uno de los dos tiene que serlo o TÚ nunca harías nada!</strong>" “One of us has to be or YOU would never get anything done!”</p><p>Gladio: "<strong>Soy muy responsable!</strong>" “I’m very responsible!”</p><p>Ignis: "<strong>Eres responsable con tus fideos! Muy poco más que eso!</strong>"“You’re responsible with your cupnoodles! Very little else.”</p><p>Gladio: *Gasp of horror* "<strong>Deja mis fideos fuera de esto!</strong>"“You leave my cup noodles out of this!”</p><p>Ignis: *Raises brow* "<strong>Voy a traer lo que quiera a esto, bégimo superdesarrollado!</strong>" “I’ll bring whatever I want, into this you overgrown behemoth!”</p><p>Gladio” "<strong>Insultos? Qué maduro!</strong>" “Name calling? How mature!” *scoffs* "<strong>Remilgoso, engreído, mojigato!</strong>" “You prissy stuck up prude!”</p><p>Ignis” "<strong>Mojigato?</strong>" “Prude?” *turns up the smolder and saunters forward, pokes Gladio in his chest* "<strong>Fui un mojigato la última vez que estuve en ti... enrojeciéndote ese hermoso culo musculoso..."</strong> “Was I a prude last time I was in you… turning that gorgeous muscled ass bright red…”</p><p>Both men are panting at this point, the anger completely gone to be replaced with full blown lust. Prompto and you are breathing just as hard and you both have no idea what's happening.  But it's pure sin to watch. “Do you know what they are saying?” Prompto whispers into your ear, his hands beginning to roam your upper thighs, dipping toward the front of you that desperately wants attention.</p><p>You groan and press your thighs tightly against one another, feeling a rush of fluid leak out of you. “No clue but I feel like we should get naked…”</p><p>Prompto nods furiously in agreement and quickly begins to strip the two of you, taking the chance to kiss you longingly.</p><p>Gladio: "<strong>No... tú, Dios loco del sexo.</strong>" “No… you sex crazed God.”</p><p>Ignis: *Grins* "<strong>Eso creí mi hermoso Escudo.</strong>" “I didn’t think so my gorgeous Shield.”</p><p>Gladio: "<strong>Quítate los pantalones...</strong>" “Drop your pants…”</p><p>Ignis: "<strong>Tú primero, e inclínate para que pueda golpearte ese hermoso culo apretado hasta que estés gritando por mí.</strong>" “You first and then bend over so I can smack your incredibly tight ass until you’re screaming for me.”</p><p>Gladio groans and flat out drops the game entirely as he swallows Ignis’ mouth and takes every sensual moan he lets out deep into his chest. The two are so lost in their own moment that they forget they are being watched.</p><p>Ignis pulls back, teeth clamping down on Gladio’s bottom lip, and turns his lust hazed gaze to you and Prompto. With very little pre-amble the two men turn and stalk Prompto and yourself. Ignis wraps one hand into your hair and the other into Prompto’s before kissing first the handsome blond who is but a pile of flesh and liquified bone, and whispering, "<strong>Arrodíllate, te voy a coger primero...</strong>" “Get on your knees, I’ll have you first… “</p><p>Then he ravages your mouth and grins, "<strong>Recuéstate... Quiero ver a Prompto lamiéndote el coño hasta que te vengas...</strong>" “Lay down… I want to watch Prompto lick your pussy until you come…” </p><p>Neither of you know what he says, but Gladio helps you both as he settles you into position and as one orgasm turns to another, partners switch, tongues and lips blur into overwhelming stimuli that come from everywhere and in the aftermath you all realize that Ignis losing his cool is hot as hell…</p><p>And you are both going to let Gladio and Ignis fight more often if this is what happens.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Food</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What are the guys' preferences and guilty pleasures when it comes to food?  Let's take a peak.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The boys and their food:</p><p> </p><p>Gladio:</p><p> Gladio is a big meat eater, but he also loves vegetables.  A nice hearty stew on a cold or rainy evening is a perfect homemade meal for him.<br/>
Since the darkness he has learned to cook for himself, and his specialty is anything over a campfire.  He will usually take canned beans and mix them up with spices and sauce and then add extra meat to them.  He can do a lot with canned vegetables and meats that is rather surprising.  When you all go camping he will usually make one meal to give Iggy a break.<br/>
OBVIOUSLY his cup noodles are his go to!  He has a large box full of them in Ignis’  bedroom closet.  Ignis hides them all over the house and yard, so that he won’t eat them all at once.  Turning it into a game makes it so that Gladio savors them a little bit more.  Gladio has allowed himself cupnoodles once a week.<br/>
Whenever he goes into Altissa or the rest of you travel to see Cindy he always takes a new route to scour old, abandoned buildings to see if he can find more.<br/>
The day they reopened the cupnoodle’s plant just outside of Altissa, he cried.<br/>
Gladio doesn’t have too much of a sweet tooth and prefers to have a mix of salty and sweet.  He’s also big on texture so if it’s crunchy he’ll love it.<br/>
Gladio’s guilty pleasure (besides cup cupnoodles) is Ignis’ canned squash and the two of you will often compete with each other to have it.  He is not afraid to tell on you to Ignis when he catches you taking from the pantry.  For him… It’s war!<br/>
Gladio is also a sharer and will readily eat from someone’s plate and offer others to do the same.  This drives Ignis crazy because he doesn’t always ask!</p><p> </p><p>**********</p><p>If you had been in a western themed world, showdown music would have sounded and the rustle of tumbleweeds in the distance would have struck out over the landscape.  But you were not in a western town where guns were the answers to any problem and booze was in abundance.</p><p>You were home, caged in the walk in pantry at 1AM in the morning with your lover staring you down.  “What are you doing in here?”  He asked lowly, using his body to block the doorway so you can’t think of running past him.</p><p>Removing your hand carefully from one of the last of the squash jars from the previous fall, a brow raises in challenge.  “What are you doing in here?”  Shooting back the question, noticing how dark copper darts from the jar to you and back again.  </p><p>“Nothing… shouldn’t you be in bed?”  His body tightens, shifting to make him seem bigger, almost as though he is trying to intimidate you, but you are immune to such tactics.  Eyes narrowed, your hand snatches out and takes hold of the jarred squash… </p><p>“Cut the crap Gladio!  This one’s mine and you know it.”  Last week he had eaten an extra because he had been ‘sick’.  Ignis had fallen for it, but she knew he was lying!  He had over eaten the night prior and woke up with a belly ache.  Well… apparently only the squash was tender enough for his stomach and you had been forced to watch him lounge around on the couch, getting pampered by Prompto while enjoying every little bite.</p><p>The bastard!</p><p>“You put that down!”  He growls out as he barrels into the small pantry, a menacing grimace on his handsomely tan face.  “And I was sick!”  He shrieks indignantly</p><p>“HA!”  You both know he was faking it!  You can tell by the way his eye is twitching up into his brow.  With a jab to his chest, you make to move past but he quickly tackles you onto the ground.  Stomach to the ground and a quick wiggle puts enough distance between yourself and Gladio’s long arms giving you just enough time to pop your butt up and push it against his face.</p><p>He bites you.</p><p>“Gladio!”</p><p>“Give it here!  We only have two jars left and we have to share them!”</p><p>“No!  You weren’t sick!”</p><p>“Yes I was!”</p><p>Neither of you hear another person approach considering the noise level of the commotion you and Gladiolus are making, rolling back and forth only to knock into the shelves where various bottles come crashing down on you.  </p><p>“What in the name of the Six is happening in here!”</p><p>Both of you stop immediately, Gladio kneeling over your prone body trying to lift you, while you bury the jar between yourself and the ground so that he cannot get ahold of it.  Your heads immediately snap up and take in the sight of Ignis, glasses askew on his face in his haste to get into the pantry, body draped in only his boxer briefs.  It was a particularly hot night…</p><p>“Ummmm…”  The attempt falls short as you ogle your boyfriend’s crotch, well aware Gladio is doing the same.  “Nothing?”  </p><p>Ignis’ eyes narrow at such a poor cover up.  Gladio’s isn’t much better.  “And you?”</p><p>“Ummm… She fell…”</p><p>“Uh huh…”  Ignis motions for the two of you to stand up and it is then that he notices the jar in your hand.  Realization hits him head on with the sight of that jar cradled in your arms, safe from Gladio’s grasping paws.  “Darling?  Were you hungry?”</p><p>Gladio’s eyes grow wide in response to Ignis’ softened tone and gentle smile.  No… surely he’s not…</p><p>You flush heatedly and nod, “Umm, yes Iggy.  I am.”</p><p>“Of course Darling.  Prompto is eating all of the left overs and I do need to finish up these jars before we can again.  Come on then,”  He holds his long, muscled arm out for you to come to him.  “Oh and Gladio…”</p><p>The Shield’s face jerks up in delight, hoping that he knows what is coming.</p><p>Ignis’ beautiful smile widens and he purrs, “Leave the other on the counter though.  I plan to use it this week.”  And then he turns back toward the pantry doorway and guides you out.</p><p>“You knew he faked it?”</p><p>“About a day after when I saw him eating chocolate.  If Gladio has an upset stomach it is sensitive for days.  And chocolate is something that always makes it worse.”  There is a distinct glimmer in his eye, one that is proud to have helped you in getting Gladio back.</p><p>As you enjoy every last bite of your midnight snack, your big strong and tall lover pouts from his spot at the table.  It is glorious satisfaction to see him suffer, but you aren’t a cruel woman.</p><p>“Here.”  Holding the last bite to his lips, his expression changes entirely and he takes the fork only to lay it down.  Large hands reach out, curling his fingers in and out to entice you to him.  The fight is long over and so is the hostility so you of course come to your big teddy bear and slide into his lap. </p><p>“Thanks baby…”  The apology is plastered all over your face and its more than enough.  One thing you love about Gladio is that he isn’t afraid to get in your face.  It’s fun that he is more rough and tumble.  Taking the fork in his hands, he bites off half of the final piece and then pops the last morsel in your mouth.  “Love you.”</p><p>“Love you too Gladio.”  In fact you can’t remember a time when you didn’t.</p><p>*********</p><p>Ignis:</p><p>As everyone knows, Ignis is all about balanced meals and plenty of vegetables.  He was relieved that you like his vegetables and will eat anything he cooks.<br/>
Once a week he will make an ‘unhealthy’ meal in honor of Noctis.  He won’t say it, but he likes to do it too.<br/>
Living in the farming community with hunters, he is always getting fresh ingredients.  Due to the hunting and mass amounts of the same meat, he has expanded his recipe’s considerably.  Ignis spends a lot of time creating new meals and different ways to use one ingredient.<br/>
Ignis isn’t a fan of a lot of sweets, however he does enjoy your baking.  In fact, at night time when everyone’s asleep, he will sneak out to sneak a portion so that the others don’t know.  Gladiolus and Prompto blame one another, but you caught him one night<br/>
Another guilty pleasure of Ignis’ is chips.  He likes the very crunchy, kettle kind.  Sometimes he even uses them for breading on his poultry.<br/>
Now everyone knows that Ignis’ life revolves around Ebony.<br/>
FOREVER<br/>
Much like Gladiolus with his cup noodles, Ignis follows the same patterns when he goes out on trips.  He doesn’t need someone to hide his ebony and will actually lash out if someone touches it or even teases about hiding it.<br/>
Do not drink Ignis’ ebony.  EVER.  Not even a sip.  That cup of coffee is his and his alone’s.  You’ve seen him chase Gladio around with a baguette for even touching the cup.<br/>
Once you made a cake using coffee and he pouted all night.  But the cake was very good.<br/>
Ignis does not mind sharing his food, however he would prefer that you ask.  He also adores it when you offer for him to taste something of yours.  It makes him feel closer to his lovers.<br/>
Food is a way Ignis can care for the three of you, much like he did when he was younger.  He still enjoys it when someone helps him in the kitchen and around large holidays or big family suppers with the families in your small community, you all pitch in to help.</p><p>*********</p><p>It was the middle of the night and usually nothing could draw you out of sleep when you were surrounded by your boyfriends, but perhaps that was the problem on this particular night.  Your back was bare from the warmth of a body and it was that chill in the air that drew you from your peaceful dreams only to come face to face with a lightly snoring Prompto and behind him, the heavier snoring of Gladiolus.  Turning, you found that Ignis was no where near and with a stroke across his sheets, realized he had been gone for a time considering his spot was cold.</p><p>Displeased, and slightly concerned for your stoic lover who had been a little distant as of late, you carefully untangle yourself from Prompto’s wirey arms, and slid out of bed.  Grabbing your long nightgown that you cannot stand to sleep in but will wear around the house endlessly, you toss it on and head toward the kitchen where a flicker of candlelight can be seen.</p><p>It isn’t until you near the quiet space that sounds of loud crunching fill your ears and as you peak around the corner, there sits Ignis in his chair by the pantry, snacking from a bag of crunchy kettle chips that you bought at the Altissian market a few days ago.  The creak of a floor board alerts him that he is no longer alone, drawing his movements to a halt.  “Darling?”</p><p>“Yeah Iggy.”  You confirm, stepping up behind him to run your hands up into his hair, massaging his scalp.  Lately he hasn’t been sleeping well due to horrible headaches that plagued him from time to time.  “Another headache?”</p><p>“Slight my love.  But annoying nonetheless.”  He sighed, reaching up to touch your wrist with the greasy fingers of his right hand.  Realizing it, he removed his touch immediately and said, “Forgive me.”</p><p>“Nonsense.”  You take back his hand and place it on your body.  Contact, no matter what is involved with it, is something you crave from your lovers.  Your life before was starved of such simple affections, and though it overwhelmed you at times, you would never turn it away.  “Come back to bed Iggy.  Let me cuddle you.”  You whisper after a few long moments of crunching silence.</p><p>Ignis stress eats, and while his headaches are tolerable with medication, they tend to stress him out regardless.  The fear to lose his sight is often the most intrusive thought and the three of you have found him staring into the candlelight after who knows how long, in a bid to keep the light in his world.  The darkness is what he doesn’t want, but its what you are requesting of him in order to return to bed.</p><p>Reluctant, but willing, Ignis hands you his chip bag which you immediately hide back in its spot that only the two of you know of, and with his hand in yours, the two of you return to bed.  The candlestick was brought along for the journey and is settled onto the bedside table as the two of you crawl back into bed.</p><p>Ignis faces the candlelight, while you curl against his back so that you can continue to massage his temples until sleep takes hold of him.</p><p>“He okay?”  You hear Prompto whisper behind you.</p><p>“He will be fine.”  It’s a promise to the sleeping man, that should one day his sight would be lost again, the four of you will bear the burden without hesitation.  You love him.  You love them all.</p><p>Their burdens are yours…</p><p>Prompto eases up behind you, pushing one arm past the curve of your waist to rest against Ignis’ hip bone as he too begins to caress his lover with reassuring gestures.  “Was he eating chips again?”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“Secret stash?”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“Our poor Iggy…”  </p><p>“Yep.”  And that is when you feel Gladio jostle the bed as he too scoots closer to Prompto in a bid to be closer to Ignis who is now sound asleep in your arms.  </p><p>“Go to sleep you two.  It’s late.”  He huffs, burrowing against Prompto’s head to escape the candle light that will die out by morning.</p><p>Not that it will be needed.  The sunlight will rise again and you have no doubt in your mind that Ignis will open his eyes and see it all.  </p><p>With kisses to those you can reach, eventually your eyes also drift closed and a few hours far too soon for your liking, the sun makes her appearance, pulling a green eye open and your own gaze as well.  Looking down at the quiet man, he smiles up and you and nods.  “Good morning my Darling.”</p><p>“Good morning Iggy…”  Kissing his forehead gently, you rest your chin down against the crown of his head and curl up around him as the two of you watch the sunrise color the world outside.</p><p>*********************</p><p>Prompto:</p><p>Prompto will eat just about anything.  He is not a fussy eater at all.<br/>
Of course he has his favorites, anything having to do with meat on a stick and he’s there.<br/>
He has his own stash of cupnoodles since he can’t touch Gladios.<br/>
He loves sweets.  Whenever you are in the kitchen he is right beside you.  He even helps you.  Ignis doesn’t let him do much more than taste test because he burns things.<br/>
Prompto is actually very good at making the limited things he knows how.  He makes excellent grilled cheese sandwiches with an array of ingredients.  Prompto also likes to make sauces for meats, dips, marinades, and anything else he can put to use.<br/>
Ignis even asks him to make sauces sometimes for his meals.  This makes Prompto extremely happy.<br/>
Prompto is the only one who can touch Ignis’ coffee because he doesnt much care for it.  He prefers to drink water or a soda.  Once Gladiolus found him an old soda stream and it is one of his prized possessions.  He makes his own syrups and flavors to add to the water.<br/>
Don’t take him berry picking, more will end up in his belly than in his basket.<br/>
Sometimes Prompto goes out with the groups to hunt since he’s good with a gun.<br/>
Prompto also late night snacks, usually left overs from supper.  </p><p> </p><p>*********</p><p>Ignis snapped to attention the moment he heard the door swing open, however he became animated in a flurry of movement when he heard a pained groan call out through the house.  Dropping his spoon onto the counter, he sprinted from the kitchen and his stew only to come face to face with you and Gladio supporting a very shaken looking Prompto.</p><p>With his arms slung over both of your shoulders, and his naturally freckled skin looking far too pale to be healthy, the mother of the group waltzed up and immediately began to assess the issue at hand.  “Oh my sweet Prompto, what has happened?”  Did he get into something poisonous?  Or perhaps a creature stung him?</p><p>Frantically, he helped take the burden of the blond’s body from your shoulders and helped Gladio to settle the younger man onto the couch.  Though Gladio was none too gentle.  “Gladiolus!  What is wrong with you!”</p><p>Snarling at the blond who was, as Ignis now realized, covered in sticky juice, the Shield explained his actions through his gritted teeth.  “All day!  We’ve been out all day!  And we have two pails of berries to show for it.”  Usually an all day outing meant five or six pails…</p><p>Prompto groans and rubs at his belly, looking for sympathy from Ignis who had suddenly realized what has happened.  Frowning down at the man who has now forced the four of you back out tomorrow for picking, he climbs to his feet and returns to the kitchen without a word.</p><p>“But Iggy!”  Prompto whimpers, reaching for his gentle lover who doesn’t even look back at him.</p><p>Blue wonders flick to Gladio for a modicum of sympathy, but you all know that your strong warrior is the hardest to gain warm fuzzies from.  Which leaves you.</p><p>“No way, you are on your own.”  You inform your bloated boyfriend whose lips are dark purple from all of the berries he ate.  “Are you proud of yourself?”</p><p>Throwing a thumbs up your way, he mutters out weakly, but with a broad smile on his face, “Worth… it!”</p><p>At least it was for the moment.  When the runs hit, Prompto vowed to never do this again as he wailed from his perch on the toilet…</p><p>Which none of you believed one little bit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. How to show your love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is how each member of the foursome gets their needs met... Just those little things about intimacy that sometimes we overlook.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How the four of you take care of each other in those special ways...</p><p>Gladio:</p><p>One thing you all know about your big tough guy is that he loves cuddles.  If he doesn't feel very good or is sad, a hug can make all the difference.  He likes to be held, head to someone’s chest with their fingers in his hair when he is sad or sick.<br/>Prompto usually cuddles him when he is sick because Gladio gets really cold and Prompto’s always warm.  <br/>Ignis is more of a bedtime cuddler, but their sleeping habits are too varied for them to share the same side.  That and Iggy gets up earlier and Gladio is not interested in that!<br/>You usually allow Gladio to cuddle you at the end of a long day, because if he does it before you complete your tasks, you will never get them done!<br/>Taking time to read to him also makes Gladio feel like he is getting that extra bit of  attention.  He loves to discuss books and characters, so sharing one with his lovers is special for him<br/>Prompto usually let’s Gladio read to him, which the big guy also loves but it is usually romance and leads to play time…<br/>Gladio loves it when Ignis reads him old folktales from Eos’ history.  His voice fits the story and gives the words a touch of magic.  Usually he lays in Ignis’ lap to listen to him.<br/>If Gladio is having a bad day, all of you give him some time to decompress but if his crankiness lasts too long, Ignis usually gives him an earful and he is sure to cry.  The three of you then bring him to bed and cuddle him until he feels better.  This doesn’t happen often, and the first time it did, you were terrified at the outburst.  <br/>Gladio also still loves to camp, and on a mild autumn evening he will ask that you all go to his favorite spot and camp for the night.  Naturally it’s usually an excuse to make love in the out of doors, which is his second favorite place for intimacy.<br/>His first is in the shower.  It’s something about the water and solitude of the moment that he loves.  Showers were once his private time, but it was Ignis who intruded one day and took him without a word.  None were needed.  Just touches and kisses… You know when Gladio comes to find you in the shower exactly what he wants.</p><p> </p><p>Prompto:</p><p>Prompto just loves companionship.  He wants someone to listen to him and spend time with him.<br/>His feelings can get hurt easily, especially with Gladio’s teasing and the fact that you don’t always express how you are feeling.  Sometimes he takes it very personally.  Gladio usually needs a nudge to apologize or stop altogether, where as you took the time to explain to Prompto that sometimes you aren’t sure how.  He now goes to find you and usually just sits with you and holds your hand.  It makes him feel calmer because he doesn’t like unrest with his lovers.  Just being close is enough.<br/>Prompto loves it when Iggy will make little snacks and treats just for him.  Usually Ignis hides them in the little spots that Prompto will sit in the house, or outside.  Sometimes Ignis will walk outside, put something down and walk back in without saying a word.  Prompto knows that when he does this, he has made something just for him.<br/>While Prompto loves taking care of his lovers, he is a giver, it means a lot to him when the three of you initiate something first.  Ignis will often go out to take pictures with him and make his move.  Curling up from behind the smaller blond, sliding his hands beneath the waistband of his pants and stroking him to completion where in the aftermath they will sit in the grass and cuddle.  Gladio is rarely bottomed, and if he is, it is usually Ignis to do so, but usually once a month he’ll prepare himself and drag Prompto outside and ride him underneath a tree until they both come.  With you, Prompto loves to be inside of you.  However, when the four of you are all together, it’s sometimes hard for him to take care of you because he is too overwhelmed with everything happening.  Considering the fact that you still prefer that the four of you are together or at least in the vicinity during intimate moments, when Prompto sleeps in you often go wake him up.  It’s a quiet moment, just the two of you, and you straddle him and take him into your body.  He lets you have the control and after he finishes, which is quick because he’s extremely sensitive in the morning, the other two come and indulge the fantasy.  <br/>Any little touch or tender nickname is precious for Prompto.  Any reminder you can give him that he is wanted and cared for goes a long way to making him extremely happy.  His face lights up bright red and he usually avoids the person’s gaze, which means he is content.<br/>Another thing that makes Prompto feels like he is cared for is when his lovers ask his opinion.  It can be about anything, it doesn’t matter, just as long as his input is wanted.</p><p> </p><p>Ignis:<br/>Your bespectacled lover is a rather tough cookie when it comes to gauging his needs.  Thankfully Gladio and Prompto have had significant time with him to learn his ticks and you are starting to pick up on them.<br/>Ignis will rarely take time for himself, instead opting to dote on his lovers, therefore when everyone notices that he is getting a little short in temper, or making mistakes where he usually would not, that is when you all act.<br/>He has favorite foods that each person cooks, and to take a meal, especially a whole days worth, off of his shoulders, makes him feel very loved.<br/>Prompto makes grilled cheese using just about any kind of bread and cheese.  Whatever is in the kitchen he will put something together and usually homemade tomato soup.  Ignis loves this on a really cold day.  When it’s hot, Prompto will make cold cuts and veggies with dip.<br/>Gladio is a wonderful breakfast maker.  Granted its because he can make bacon and sausage, which he has learned from some of the hunting families.  Eggs, skillet biscuits and various forms of breakfast meats make up the morning meal, and he always makes a few bowls of sauteed veggies for Ignis.<br/>You are usually in charge of a nice supper.  One of his favorite meals that you make is a hearty chilli with the tomatoes from Ignis’ garden and a variety of meats.  Usually you are up early in the morning to start it, so it can cook all day long.  He will get up and come help you, but you don’t let him do a thing.  He stands and keeps you company the whole time.<br/>Ignis is a very affectionate person, though it is hard for anyone to pick up on that.  It took you a while, until you began to notice how close he stands, how often he touches you or one of the others, and without a doubt, when the two of you are sleeping he is always against someone.<br/>Something that still haunts Ignis are nightmares from healing from his temporary blindness.  He gets very bad headaches, and will become easily angry.  When these moments happen, the three of you take control of the situation and put him to bed.  He needs a lot of rest, and throughout the day one of you will come help him eat, or simply cuddle.  <br/>He loves to listen to you sing old lullabies.  <br/>Ignis likes to take a bit of quiet time just for him, and its usually in the early mornings.  He sits at the table, reads the little magazine that Altissa makes monthly, and drinks his coffee.  If it’s a cold winter morning he’ll curl up on the couch beside the fire place.  </p><p>You</p><p> You weren’t really sure how to function after the darkness and have required a significant amount of time in getting used to living with other people.  <br/>Prompto often pushes you out of your comfort zone, but he never judges you.  In fact he can often tell if you are interested in something but too afraid to try and will find a way to get you to do it without you realizing.  <br/>PRompto, as mentioned before is a giving lover, but one of your favorite things is how vocal he is about how much he appreciates your body.  Ignis and Gladio are very intense and sometimes it is still hard for you to be so open with your nudity, but with Prompto it’s easy.  He’s always got a smile on his face for you and he loves kissing your little stretch marks.<br/>Gladio takes care of you physically to show his affection.  you were never a small woman and were usually the braun in a situation, so with Gladio he is always there to sweep you off of your feet.  You make a big fuss but after a few moments you curl into him and he will lean down to whisper, "I've got you baby." which further relaxes you.<br/>Even Ignis picks you up, but never when youre awake, you wont let him.  Ignis is the one you go to when you need someone to make things better.  He makes you feel like everything will be okay when things are overwhelming.  The other two are too involved in their own emotions.<br/>Now, because the three men have encouraged you to, you seek out physical contact and almost cant go without it now, in fact you get cranky if its been a while.<br/>No matter what, no matter the mood… if and when you need them, they are there.  And you do the same.</p><p> </p><p>*********</p><p> </p><p>The day wore on like any other save for one member of your team was very ill, and just at the start of the symptoms.  Poor Ignis.</p><p>For the past week he had nursed the three of you back to health as you fought the dreaded ailment that brought about sweats, powerful fevers and aches and pains throughout the body.  Not to mention the cough!  And that lasted for well over a month once the rest had dissipated.</p><p>Gladiolus sounded like a steam engine when he got going and it was a wonder his throat wasn’t bloody and raw with the fits he fell into.  Prompto was fairing better, though there was a gravelly tone to his usually bright and chipper lilt, but he wasn’t stubborn when it came to drinking tea with plentyy of honey and lemon.  Gladiolus believed in an alcohol treatment which took away the pain but didn’t slow the coughing.</p><p>Then there was you.  Like a fool you had thought that it would pass you by because after two weeks of dealing with the other boys, you were feeling rather tip top.  Then it hit.  One night about five days ago, you woke up drenched in sweat, absolutely plastered to Ignis’ warm body and the pain…</p><p>You had’t felt that much pain in your muscles since you had been thrown in battle by a charging behemoth.  And that had hurt.  This felt like said behemoth had crunched on you for a little while and then decided to shake you about like a rag doll before finally losing interest.  The loving man that he was and is, Ignis got you up and into the tub, which was always out, for a long and much needed soak.  Pain was less at the forefront of your mind, however the energy it took to move your deadened limbs was another matter altogether.</p><p>By day two, you were sure death would come for you, but thankfully the worst of it passed  by day three and the cough settled in at day four.  And that’s when Ignis’ symptoms started.</p><p>Poor sweet angel.  You have never seen him so miserable and you almost can’t stand it.</p><p>“What more can we do?”  Your eyes haven’t left the splay of the curtains where Prompto is currently feeding your lover warm broth and over sweetened tea that Ignis consistently complains about.</p><p>“Oh Prompto love… It’s just too sweet.  It’s unnatural for tea to be like this!”</p><p>“I know Iggy but you know it’s for your throat.  Let’s get ahead of that cough, hmmm?”  Patience and love fill up Prom’s husky voice, that never would have made it into yours.  The man has complained about his tea, which is his 6th cup, each and every time it is made for him.</p><p>Again, you can’t blame Iggy for being miserable and whining, but your tolerance for it is far lower than Prompto’s.  Gladiolus’ is even less than yours.</p><p>"Darling!"  Gladio's head turns toward you, his hands continuously working the pan on the stove with your supper, and he smirks.</p><p>"Oh shut up."  Throwing him a glare that is half hearted at best, the dishes are left and you quickly make your way to Ignis' bedside.  He’s damp after a nice warm bath that Gladio forced him into that afternoon and looking absolutely miserable.  Though delectable considering all the deep breathing and the way it accentuates the musculature in his torso.  Still, it is no time for lust.  Your poor group leader is ill.</p><p>“What do you need Iggy?”  But you already know and come readily into his arms when he holds them out for you.  </p><p>“Oh Darling, I am getting cold.”  He can barely get his eyes opened now that he’s fed and all of the energy he had stored up is depleted for that single action.  There is the slightest whine, just at the back of his throat, and he is clearly trying to hide it, but it’s there and it makes you smile.  </p><p>“You want me to stay with you?”  Of course he does, or he would not have called for you.  Glancing over to Prompto who is still stricken with the effects of being in bed all day, you run a hand through his wild blond hair and fall into a soft, easy kiss.  His hands slip up along your cheeks, cradling you close and when you withdraw there is a brightness in his eyes that was lacking.  “You know I’ll make you drink your tea.”  You comment, never removing your gaze from the dark blue wonders that perk up in extreme pleasure.  He’s being relieved of Ignis duty which means no more battling the most stubborn man in your home.  </p><p>“Thanks Pretty Girl,”  Prompto’s up without another word, and once he has given a kiss to Ignis’ warm forehead, he departs for the kitchen and leaves you there to wrangle in the sick man.</p><p>The tea is a struggle, but once it’s all down you stop playing mean and immediately curl down to hold Ignis as he burrows in against you, searching for warmth and comfort.  “I missed you Darling,”  It has been close to four days since the two of you last cuddled considering the moment you got sick he attempted to keep himself from it, but it was in vain.  Once one of you got something, the other three were quick to follow.</p><p>“I missed you too Iggy.”  </p><p>The hours pass and when night falls the four of you return to your bed where you all belong.</p><p>Sick or not…</p><p>It doesn’t matter when you love someone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Spooning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Who spoons who and who doesn't like it?</p><p>Let's take a look!</p><p>This just popped up in my head... I don't like to be the little spoon, I'm a big spooner... so I was wondering what the guys were!</p><p>Thanks for reading my random thought bubbles...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spooning and which spoon…</p><p> </p><p>Gladio:</p><p>Everyone thinks Gladio is the big spoon but he likes to be the small spoon too.<br/>You often big spoon Gladio because hes too hot to be the big spoon. Or you sleep face to face.<br/>Prompto affectionately calls him a plate. Because everyone can lay on him. So sometimes he will tell Gladio its time to be the big plate and Gladio knows his lovers need him to snuggle them.<br/>With Ignis they alternate but usually just lay side by side and hold hands because they both get warm.<br/>Gladio doesnt really mind which position he is in as long as there are cuddles involved. Though with Prompto he is often the big spoon because the blond moves A LOT!</p><p> </p><p>********</p><p>Gladiolus finally had one, beautiful, glorious afternoon to himself! This rarely happened but when he did he took in each and every second for what it was worth and just basked in the fact that he was alone. Not that he didn’t love his three companions, but a man needed some time to himself every now and then.</p><p>You know? That special time to walk around naked without anyone around to ogle him…</p><p>Oh please! He loved being ogled! But keeping his libido in check when a set of eyes attached to his muscular frame was rather trying at times. Not that he was sex crazed, though Iggy would beg to differ, but he just loved being wrapped up in someone.</p><p>Prompto absolutely submitted and let him take every single inch of his body without complaint, in fact he made the most glorious sounds and begged for more. The big man absolutely adored that about his cute little blond lover. How giving he could be when he was taking all the soldier had to offer. Picking Prompto apart piece by piece and then watching him stitch back together in the aftermath with a lazy satisfaction in dark blue eyes, a pouty grin on his swollen lips, well, it was by far one of his favorite ways to spend an afternoon.</p><p>You and Ignis were less swayed by his nakedness but he had other tricks up his sleeve, or lack there of, for the two of you. And just thinking about it was getting him hot and bothered.</p><p>Taking a peak down at his rigid point of interest, a curved brow shot up in interest and he settled down his half eaten sandwich…. That he had walked around the house with, WITHOUT a plate and snacked on! Why? Because he could.</p><p>Meandering toward the bed where the mingled scents of vanilla, sunshine and spice infiltrated his senses, the start up to his daydream was fairly simple to achieve. HE could imagine you draped over his chest, that soft mouth on his before trailing low to meet Prompto’s that was already working him over with long, languid licks. Iggy, of course, was just watching, overcome with the promise of pleasure before mounting his face and sliding that long, thick cock across the seam of Gladio’s lips. He would ask, in a deep husky voice if it was alright…</p><p>And Gladiolus would respond by engulfing him in unforgiving wet heat, putting his hands to that man’s firm ass to help him thrust.</p><p>HIs body tightened, bunched and rolled with the easy thrusts…</p><p>He was almost there…</p><p>And by the Gods he was going to ask for this on the next holiday!</p><p>When the sound of a door slamming open startled him from the pleasant solitude he had been enjoying and then came the sounds of tears.</p><p>Well that just outright killed the damn mood!</p><p>Furious that something would upset his lovers, and not in his right mind as the protector in him wanted to get rid of the imminent threat, Gladio leapt from bed and shot toward the kitchen where he could hear voices coming from.</p><p>“What happened!”</p><p>The rest of you whirled around to see Gladio standing in the doorway, butt naked with an angry red hard on staring you down. Thankfully none of you cared about that, and merely wanted to be held.</p><p>Prompto was the first. “It… it was so sad!”</p><p>“What was?”</p><p>“The… story.” You were trying your best to suppress your tears, but the film you had gone to the community building that was placed on one of the other farms, just hit you hard. Something about the ravages of an incurable disease taking away memories and leaving two lovers as strangers…</p><p>What if? What if that was a fate that would come to the four of you? Just the thought of that loss broke you down and without realizing that you were moving, you slipped against Gladio’s other side and buried your head in his chest.</p><p>Ignis didn’t wait to long to press himself against the front of his lover, unable to comment on his emotions after viewing something so beautifully heartbreaking and instead whimpered softly against the man’s neck.</p><p>Gladio sighed, relieved it was just a movie, and took his lovers to bed, where he laid down and let them use him how the needed. Prompto between his legs, you tucked against his left side, and Ignis curled into his right, none of you moved for the next few hours.</p><p>“Gladio’s always such a good plate.” He heard Prompto murmur through the haze that sleep had caught him in. Being still, warm and naked was the perfect way to get the larger man to fall asleep. And it had happened, regardless of being slightly aroused. But then that had disappeared for the most part when he heard everyone so upset.</p><p>“Indeed.” Ignis seconded, kissing against his chest in a reverent show of appreciation.</p><p>“I think we interrupted something…” You comment as one hand trails down the length of his body, playing at the indentation of his hip bones before Prompto moves and then they move lower. “Maybe we should make it up to him?”</p><p>By now Gladio was fully awake, but had yet to open his eyes and see what his lover’s were doing. He could feel it after all, but he was mostly intrigued to see what they would do. Staying still, he let them continue.</p><p>“Well we could indulge in that fantasy he has.” Prompto murmured, slithering down his body to come face to face with his now very apparent erection.</p><p>You grin against his jaw and press your lips so so lightly to his own slack pout. “We can.” Your eyes sparkle in knowing as Gladio cracks one copper orb and smiles at you. How did you guys know?</p><p>Ignis sighs. “I suppose it would be fair.” Not one for losing his cool, especially after emotional turmoil, Gladio knows this will be hard for Ignis, but he is determined to take care of him.</p><p>“Come here Iggy… I’ll take good care of you… I promise.” One hand cups the former advisor’s cheek, both eyes open now and when the slender man leans in for a kiss, Gladiolus can feel the trust radiating through their touch.</p><p>Whatever that dream had been doing to him, was absolutely nothing compared to real life. It was as Ignis came hard, in jerky thrusts, down his throat and he released himself against the onslaught Prompto and you had submitted onto his senses, he sighed and guided Ignis to his side.</p><p>Quivering in the aftermath of such a release, Ignis reached for you and Prompto who had yet to experience a finish, which was not acceptable to either Gladio or the chef of the house. “Tell us what you want.” Gladio purred into Prompto’s neck, who was facing you and the torture Ignis was beginning to put you through. Long slender hands roamed up and down your round tummy and full breasts unitl the caress was a shade rough and you were panting and parting your thighs for more.</p><p>Prompto licked his lips and turned to kiss his tattooed lover. “I want your m-mouth on me.” Prompto whispered, rolling over and grinding against his bare thigh. Still clothed and more than hard, Gladio wasted no time in stripping off his pants and diving down to his task.</p><p>“I’ve got you gorgeous. Gonna take good good care of you Prom...” No mercy was shown but Gladio knew that prompto didn’t want it. Fingers curled into his hair, holding on for dear life as he watched Ignis find his way down beside him, his lips delving against your saturated folds in a way that made you scream out to the ceiling above.</p><p>Prompto came hard and fast, and Gladio was hard all over again ripping away to gaze down at the freckled expanse of pale skin. “Fuck… fucking gorgeous baby.” Gladio purred to Prompto, stroking his skin roughly so as to calm him down. He too was still hard.</p><p>“Iggy… Iggy please… I want you inside of me.” The words were high and breathy, causing both Gladio and Prompto to turn and watch as Ignis slipped back up you and without hesitation, slid that gloriously perfect cock deep within your thick body.</p><p>“Exquisite my Darling… how I love you. All of you.” He groaned low in his throat, head thrown back at the feeling of you…</p><p>It wasn’t until hours later that the three of you were sated and Gladio was curling you all up once more into his chest. “Are we plating tonight?” He murmured sleepily.</p><p>“Yep.” The three of you confirmed as your combined weight held him pinned to the bed.</p><p>Not that he complained. Gladio loved to hold the three of you at one time.</p><p>**********</p><p> </p><p>Ignis:</p><p>- Ignis is not a spooner. He mostly likes to sleep facing someone and have his back free.<br/>- If he does spoon with someone then he usually does so with you, because you like to have your own space and don’t fully smother him like Gladio or Prompto. He both big spoons and little spoons with you.<br/>- If Prompto wants to be spooned, Ignis is ALWAYS the big spoon. If he is the little spoon, Prompto moves too much and he has woken up tangled and sore in the mornings.<br/>- Gladio sometimes asks Iggy to big spoon him. When he’s having a tough day or just needing an Iggy cuddle. Ignis will big spoon him and stroke his hair until he falls asleep. Usually after nightmares it’s how he can calm him down.<br/>- Overall, Iggy is fussy about how he sleeps in bed, but every now and then, usually when he’s sad or has gone without touch for too long, he will big spoon someone. Midway the individual usually flips around and big spoons him and it helps him go to sleep immediately.<br/>- Outside of the bed, Iggy likes to be the ‘big spoon’ with everyone. He will be the one to hold or snuggle someone on the couch. He rarely ever lets himself get cuddled on the couch because he likes to be able to get up and move when needed adn remain alert. But when he’s sick he always wants to be big spooned because he gets cold. You have spent the whole day with Ignis curled up on top of you and you cradling him on the couch when he was sick. He will NOT let someone leave without a replacement. He doesn’t ask for much so all of you jump at the chance to spoon him. It’s a show of trust for someone as pulled together as Ignis.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p>You woke from a deep slumber to the sensation of movement behind you. Cracking your eyes opened, what you see in front of you is a very peaceful sleeping Prompto, snoring lightly and breathing at the same rhythm that moves Gladio’s chest. Your behemoth of a lover is curled up around the lithe blond, his head tucked ontop of Prom’s, both men absolutely dead to the world.</p><p>A small grin steals your features but evaporates rapidly when you get an elbow in your back and hear a grunt of frustration. Sighing as you roll and come face to face with the tornado in your bed, Ignis’ blood shot eyes greet you at half mast. “So sorry Darling… I cannot…” His lip quivers ever so slightly due to the fatigue he’s feeling and you place your hands to his shoulders and roll him over.</p><p>“Ssshhhhh…” A whisper of a kiss dusts his bare shoulder as you shimmy up behind him and drape one thigh over his narrow hip. Curling your leg inward to pin him against you, one hand presses into his chest and the other strokes through his hair, scratching lightly along the thicker mass just above his ear. “It’s okay Iggy…”</p><p>“It… is not.” The last word barely makes it out of his lips considering that he is struggling not to cry, but you don’t need him pulled together.</p><p>“Ssshhhh…” You insist again as your arms and leg tightens against him the moment he begins to purge the little bits of hurt that have gathered up inside of him.</p><p>There isn’t a specific reason save for the passing of time that brings about this type of sadness, but none of you are immune to it. It is something you have dealt with all of your life, so when your lovers struggle with it, you are right there to get them through the moment with hugs and kisses.</p><p>Tonight Iggy needs your warmth and as it always is, he has it without request. After long moments of soft sobbing and deep all consuming breaths, he quiets and whispers, “My Darling… Thank you.” One slender fingered hand trailing up to hold onto yours that is just above his heart beat.</p><p>Ignis doesn’t move out of your hold, in fact he scoots back into you and lets himself drift off to sleep without his worries there to plague them. For now, you have defeated them and when they rise to attack again, you will be there. Ready and waiting.</p><p>Always.<br/>*********</p><p>Prompto:</p><p>- Prompto is any and all spoons! He doesn’t care as long as he is being cuddled or cuddling someone. Even when he’s mad he wants to be held, which was new for you because you don’t like people touching you when you are mad.<br/>- Prompto both big spoons and little spoons with Gladio. Usually for bed he is the little spoon, but when Gladio is taking a nap, he’ll sneak into bed and big spoon him until Ignis wakes the two of them up.<br/>- With you, Prompto is usually the small spoon. You’ve learned everyone’s trick of holding him so that he doesn’t twist up into you. Most often you sleep face to face with Prom, but sometimes he curls up against Gladio’s chest and you like to scoot up against his back. He doesn’t care if you throw your legs over him or how you do it, so he never minds being your little spoon.<br/>- With Iggy he is too wild to sleep next to. Noctis was a heavy sleeper and never cared, but Ignis sleeps a bit lighter and doesn’t like to be jostled. But Prompto gets to missing Ignis sometimes, so he’ll crawl on the other side and ask Iggy to big spoon him at bedtime. He often big spoons Iggy when Ignis is sick, but it looks more like Ignis sleeping on his side and Prompto wrapped all around him like a baby monkey.<br/>- Prompto of course likes to big spoon while being the small spoon. Usually he will big spoon Gladio while you big spoon him.<br/>- Overall, his cuddle habits depend on his mood and how the others are feeling. He’s just a big cuddler.</p><p>**</p><p>“Iggy?” Prompto was kneeling on the side of the bed where Ignis’ peaceful face rested, your arms draped over his side with enough distance between the two of you to be comfortable. “Iggy…” He pleaded again, this time waking up his stoic lover and getting a knowing glare.</p><p>Putting on his best grin and puppy dog eyes, Ignis sighed and tossed back his covers. “Get in here then.” He chided, but there was no real heat in his tone and Prompto knew it. Flying under the covers and snuggling back into Ignis’ body he sighed in pleasure when his boyfriend draped a long arm over his upper body and took hold of one of Prompto’s idle hands. “I missed you Iggy…”</p><p>“I missed you too, love.” The sleepy man purred against his ear, kissing the little appendage with warmth as he let his eyes close and drifted back to sleep.</p><p>Prompto loved his cuddles with Gladio and you, but sometimes he needed Iggy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. How We Came to Be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How did everyone know when they were in love with each other.  Was it easy?  Was it quick?  Did it take a long time?</p><p>Let's have a look...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I read a beautiful story about how much Ignis and Gladio loved each other and it made me wonder how the four of them ended up together in this little universe.  I always pictured as Gladio and Ignis as the solid foundation.  Please Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How they knew when they fell in love with the others…..</p><p> </p><p>Ignis:</p><p>	-	Ignis knew he was in love with Gladiolus when he was around 10.  He didn’t fully understand it until Gladio kissed him for the first time on his fourteenth birthday on a dare.  He also didn’t know that Gladio had set that whole situation up so he could finally make his move.  Ignis never told Gladiolus, but their families weren’t overly thrilled with their relationship when he first presented it because they wanted heirs to continue tradition and the family name, but he got it all worked out with the promise of surrogacy when the time called for it.  <br/>	-	Ignis knew he was in love with Noctis, absolutely, when they left that day in the Regalia to get him to Lunafreya.  They had been lovers since the Prince was sixteen, and he knew his affection ran deep, but when he realized that he would have to give him up, he realized that he loved him deeply and this wasn’t just duty or whatever other emotion he had told himself it was.<br/>	-	For Prompto, who had been with Noctis from the age of 18, they had just started to court the blond when he was nineteen.  Shortly before the road trip, the four men consummated their bond.  Ignis cared deeply for Prompto.  He enjoyed his lively personality and how ‘childish’ he was considering Ignis never acted that way.  It was a breath of fresh air.  He didn’t realize he loved Prompto until Noctis was gone and Prompto found ways to take care of him without him realizing it right away.  One night he caught Prompto in his apartment, cleaning and placing things just so and he took the man to bed.  That night he told him that he loved him while Prompto cried about missing Noctis.  He had promised that he would remain with Prompto always.  The words had just happened but even after they were said, Ignis felt a little more at peace with what he knew about his King.  <br/>	-	With you it was instantaneous.  He met you first with your husband while you were all on a hunting mission.  The hunt had been double booked and when he went to greet your team leader, it turned out to be you.  He had been very pleased to see such a strong woman in charge.  He admired you from that day and couldn’t get you off of his mind.  He didn’t realize it all until the two of you began to go on hunts together after your attack.  That was when he started to make plans for a future with you in it, without your knowledge of course.  Sometimes Ignis wasn’t even aware when he would start plotting things, it was just part of being a tactician, it came naturally.</p><p>**********</p><p>Ignis’ lithe silhouette cut an impressive image as he stood out on the balcony overlooking the citadel gardens.  Moonlight bathed him in an illustrious glow and though Gladiolus had known his feelings ran deep for years, it was in that particular moment that he knew whatever Ignis asked of him, he would do it.  His strength, his heart and some would say that his very soul was ready and lying in wait to do the bidding of the quiet advisor to the prince.  </p><p>But Gladiolus knew he was less than silent in certain situations…</p><p>When he expressed his opinions nothing would hold his tongue if he felt there was an injustice taking place.  Then there was Gladio’s favorite…</p><p>In the throes of passion, ruined beneath pleasure and the perfect mess of exaltations and begging sounds for more.  “Well, we’re officially graduated.”  Gladio called which prompted Ignis to turn halfway to face him, his beautiful face caressed by shadow and that green eye a brilliant speck of light in the darkness.</p><p>“Indeed.”  Ignis smirked, holding out his hand and quirking a finger to entice Gladio closer.  The gesture worked as it always did, latching onto the invisible strings attached to his person and bending the shield to his master’s desires.  Oh yes, Ignis possessed all of him.  At seventeen years old, Gladio knew without a shadow of a doubt that their off and on relationship since Ignis was fourteen and he fifteen, would stand the test of time.</p><p>Gladio shifted to stand at his handsome boyfriend’s back, pressing his chin to the perfectly styled hair that hasn't’ changed since he was a boy.  If he let it grow out just a little and put a bit of gel it would brighten up his face, but the older boy considered that perhaps that sharper image was just for him at the time.  Strands slicked with sweat and a body far too exhausted to put up a fight, it was the only time Gladiolus could ruffle Ignis’ hair or play with it to paint a new image of his lover for his mind.  Either way he was gorgeous.</p><p>“Your thoughts are loud this evening.”  Ignis murmured with a sigh as Gladio tucked him against his larger, more muscular body.  Usually he fought against such public displays of affection, but he had made his promise…</p><p>“I’m just happy.”  One large hand sought out its smaller nimble fingered companion that accepted him immediately by resting atop the back of Gladio’s hand as he pressed it lightly against his belly.  “We can stop hiding.”</p><p>Ignis chuckled.  “Indeed, my love.”  Ignis Scientia was a man whose life was planned for him.  He had understood duty and obligation since his younger years, so when his heart had decided that it had a duty to Gladiolus Amicitia, he could not disobey.  Everything was sorted with his family and the Amicitia family, unbeknownst to Gladio, and they were officially accepted as a couple.</p><p>Even if they hadn’t been accepted, Ignis would have done it anyway.  His heart was no longer his to command.  “Shall we go back inside?”  Not that he had any desire to do so when he was so warm and being well cared for after the trying day of going through a graduation ceremony with imbeciles and slackers.  Still, they had made it together, and King Regis had been so thoughtful to give them a party to celebrate the honor.  </p><p>Next on the list were private tutors for University and being trained into their future stations as Crownsguard members to the upcoming King, Prince Noctis.</p><p>Gladio hummed noncommittally and curled in around Ignis’ smaller frame for just a moment longer.  To be against this man, to feel him so blissfully pliant and accepting of his advances was a treat to be treasured.  Each and every time it happened.  So Gladio got his fill of his handsome boyfriend and said man allowed the cuddle with a soft kiss to the slightly stubbled jaw just above him.  “You must shave that.”  The green eyed man sighed, shaking his head.  Gladio just had to have a beard.  Why?  He would never know but he certainly hoped that it was a phase!</p><p>“Never!”  Gladio teased before rubbing his face all over the smooth texture of Ignis’ until his harmonious laugh was dancing in the night air.  A press of one set of lips to the other was the decided upon truce in their small ‘fight’ and then Ignis held his hand out, signalling that it was time to go back inside.</p><p>The moment Gladiolus took that hand, so full of an inner strength he had always admired Ignis for, the Shield knew that this was the first step of many they would share as not only a team, but as partners.  “Love you Iggy…”  He blushed brilliantly, but there was nothing clouding the love in his bright copper eyes.</p><p>“I love you too, little flower.”  </p><p>“I’ll let that slide this once.”  Gladio muttered sullenly, squeezing Ignis’ fingers just a little too tight.</p><p>Ignis chuckled and led the way back into the ballroom.  They were officially graduated and ready to begin their proper training to stand at Noctis’ side when he took the throne.  They were also together without having to hide behind bedroom doors.  Whatever they would do from this point on it would be together.  </p><p>And… as they would come to find out in a short year’s time…</p><p>Together they would stand at Noctis’ side not only as his servants but as lovers as well.</p><p>Ignis and Gladiolus’ love expanded to accept their Prince’s desires and recklessly young adoration, but it never took away what they felt for each other.  What they would always feel.</p><p>**************</p><p> </p><p>Gladiolus:</p><p>	-	Gladio had known that he loved Ignis when he came to a training session for Noctis and showed the future Shield that he could fight.  He had always thought Ignis was so stuck up and just a ‘dainty’ little thing.  Noctis hadn’t been in a mood to train and Ignis took his place.  He actually caught Gladiolus off guard several times and almost won, but Gladio’s size had helped him secure the win.  Ignis had been about 10.  Gladio denied it for a while, how he felt, but when Ignis was thirteen he tried to get his attention.  It didn’t work, so he had to come up with his own solution and got Noctis to dare him to kiss Ignis on his fourteenth birthday.  After that he pursued Ignis hard.  The two dated all through high school, keeping it a secret.  Even though they took other lovers into their relationship, Gladiolus has always considered Ignis his first love.  When he almost lost him, he began having panic attacks, not sure how he would be able to cope with Ignis gone.  He was often harsh or mean, hoping to drive Ignis away from the fight so that he would be safe.  The two talked about the panic attacks and the fear a year into the darkness.  AFter that talk they were stronger than ever.</p><p>	-	Gladio always cared for Noctis even when he didn’t show it.  He knew he loved him shortly after he had gone into the crystal.  His absence hurt more than he had been ready to deal with.  Technically Gladio knew he loved him when Noctis was about eighteen.  Noctis had asked Ignis and himself to stay at his apartment and fell asleep on Gladio’s chest while they watched movies in bed.  Noctis never slept peacefully, but he had that night.  Gladio just didn’t want to admit it because he knew he would never be able to have his King as his own.  He admitted his love when Noctis returned from the crystal, but Noctis had said he had always known.  </p><p>	-	With Prompto, he allowed himself to admit his feelings much earlier.  Noctis was dangerous, but Prompto was so easy to love.  The boy didn’t love himself but he loved the rest of them so much that it made Gladio very protective of him.  He admitted his love for Prompto to Ignis and felt guilty because it felt so different.  Ignis explained that love was different.  That how he loved him, Iggy, would be different from the others and that it was okay.  Gladio didn’t say anything while they were all on their journey because they were all dealing with the thought of saying goodbye to Nocts, but once the darkness came, Gladio came clean.  It was the first time he gave himself to Prompto.</p><p>	-	You were a little hard for Gladio to figure out but he knew it the day he found you sitting in the snow after your attack.  HE felt so guilty for his attraction when you had been assaulted and lost your entire team, including your husband, but he was in awe of your strength.  As soon as he realized that Ignis also loved you, he accepted his own feelings.  He fought against loving Noctis and understanding his love for Prompto, but with you and Ignis, he just knew.  There was something fierce about you, that would allow him to share weakness.  He didn’t always feel that with Noct and Prompto.  He felt that he had to be strong, always.  You didn’t ask that of him, but he wanted to give it.  What was more, he knew you could be strong for him.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> It was his turn…</p><p>His turn to come to his King’s call and lay with him in that way they had learned with the other all those years ago.  The others had been given their own moments, but tonight it was just for him...</p><p>The final night to be with his King as a lover and alive.  Gladio felt his heart breaking in his chest even before he waltzed into the hotel room where Noctis stood.  Draped in silk as blue as his eyes, Gladio was overcome by tears and fell to his knees before the man who had just returned to them only to be taken away again.</p><p>“I can’t.”  He whispered harshly, biting the words through his teeth with a tone of anger when really, it was hurt that possessed him.  Ten long years had passed, and now a lifetime would have to happen before he saw this man again.  How would he ever fill the hole in his heart that would be left when Noctis sacrificed himself?  That snug little home, the obnoxious brat of twenty had made so easily within him, and now that thirty year old King he had been waiting to meet would leave…</p><p>Noctis’ fingertips were gentle as they stroked through Gladio’s hair, letting the man kneel at his feet as a Shield would, but tonight they were equals.  Two men who were saying their final goodbye and only the duty of ones heart mattered.  Never their stations.  “I’ll always be with you Gladio.”  He curled the man’s large head to his stomach and after a few moments slid to his knees and pressed a tender kiss to the man’s scarred chest beneath the soft cotton of his white shirt.  “Right here.”  It was an oath that could never be broken.</p><p>Gladio searched Noctis’ endless blue depths and when the anger faded to let the pain inside of him to have its moment, he healed it in the only way he could.</p><p>He lost himself to those lips…</p><p>The hot breath of Noctis’ cries against his shoulder and the sweet pang of his nails digging deeply into his ink streaked back.  Noctis never stopped him, never asked for respite, if anything he matched each touch, thrust and kiss with ones that left Gladiolus branded even long after he buried the fallen King of Light.</p><p>In the dark of night when sleep has claimed the others and just as he is ready to fall into the dark abyss, he feels the whispers of Noctis’ touch against his flesh and falls to sleep with a gentle word for his King and a smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>****************</p><p>Prompto:</p><p> </p><p>	-	Prompto fell in love with Noctis when he first saw him as a boy.  He thought it was just admiration but as he became friends with the Prince, he realized what it was.  When Noctis returned those feelings he didn’t fully believe it, but he loved him so much and needed love that he would take it how he could get it, even if it could hurt him later.  This had always bothered Noctis because he always believed that PRompto was worthy.  It was hard for him to know that Noctis was intimate with his advisor and Shield, though Noctis put those relationships on hold to be with Prompto.  Prompto didn’t want to be the cause of a separation and said that he could handle sharing them.  Thankfully he never had to.  </p><p>	-	Ignis was actually the one to come to Prompto and ask if he would be willing to date both himself and Gladiolus.  They both admitted to liking the other man and wanting their king to be happy.  They also knew that if Prompto wasn’t happy then Noctis wouldn’t be happy.  Ignis always told Prompto that he thought he was a good influence for Noctis.  Prompto didn’t fully understand his feelings toward Ignis, as in the beginning he was more awe struck by him than anything.  It was when Ignis went blind for a time, that Prompto realized he wasn’t some ‘God’ but a man of flesh and bone.  He got to really know Ignis then and realized how much the other man meant to him.  </p><p>	-	Gladio was surprisingly easy for Prompto to understand.  He wasn’t always good with his feelings, but his tells were evident.  Gladio was surprisingly very easy for Prompto to read.  It was one day after Prompto had shared his secret of who and what he was, that Gladio stayed out around the campfire to talk.  Bluntly, Gladiolus had told Prompto that they all cared and loved him, and he was Lucian, but what was more, he was one of their own.  How he came into existence wasn’t important.  It was then that Prompto and Gladio grew close.  Prompto didn’t say the words out loud until that night in the darkness that Gladio gave himself to the blond.</p><p>	-	You snuck up on Prompto.   He had been so miserable with missing Noctis and trying to hide it, that he didn’t quite catch how easily you snuck into his heart and made a place just for yourself.  It was one day out of the blue, snapping pictures that he realized ‘Holy shit… I’m in love.’  He had no idea what to do with himself and things became awkward.  Of course… the rest is history considering that shortly after the four of you became lovers.</p><p> </p><p>*********</p><p>Prompto felt the bed dip on both sides with the introduction of two bodies he knew better than his own.  Two…</p><p>Not three.</p><p>There would never be three again.</p><p>No more sleepy Prince, searching for warmth by burrowing against his chest and falling asleep no matter the angle of Prompto’s limbs.  Noctis didn’t care.  He just wanted to be wrapped up in the gangly splay of limbs that was his blond gunslinger and remain beneath their weight where he was Noctis and not a King.</p><p>Prompto would never against know that weight… or that desperation to find his ‘spot’ and then fall to sleep as fast as possible.  Sobbing ever harder, the other two laid beside him and curled against his front and back, attempting to fill up the empty place in his arms and his heart…</p><p>For months they tried and yet Prompto never did feel quite right.  But the Gods knew Ignis and Gladio tried to be there for their lover and companion, but this just wasn’t a hurt that would go away in one perfectly timed act.  He needed the blessing and curse that time brought, so that his heart could heal.</p><p>As time did indeed pass, he cried less though the sorrow was still draped about his shoulders like a heavy weight pushing him into the ground.  Less and less those dreaded tears came but even after they found you, sometimes Prompto needed a night to himself.</p><p>This had been one of those nights…</p><p>The sobs took hold of him and refused to let go, so he didn’t fight, he laid in bed and let them come, not caring about how loud he was or who could hear.  Gladio and Ignis always let him be when he had one of his spells, until they heard him quiet, because they knew he needed to purge this on his own.</p><p>You didn’t know, and you didn’t understand how they could let Prompto go off on his own to wallow in his pain.  That night you came in as he sobbed and after words were shared and attempts made to bring him out from under the spell sorrow casted, you just crawled into bed and snuggled into him.</p><p>“It’s okay Prompto.”  Was all you could get out as your own tears began to fall, your arms wrapping tightly around his back and holding on for dear life.  </p><p>One leg was tossed over your hip, the other cattywampus between yours and his arms were awkwardly draped around your head and shoulders.  He was terribly uncomfortable.</p><p>And so very happy.</p><p>A small smile made its way home onto his lips and leaning down to kiss you while your own upset took up the moment, he held you tight and offered up a prayer.</p><p>Thanks Noct… I love you… I miss you…</p><p>While you would never replace the fallen King, Prompto was pleased to learn that he still had room in him to love, and even more so that he was loved in return.</p><p>“It’s okay pretty girl.”  He cooed into your hair, smiling as the door creaked open and Ignis and Gladio made their way to the bed where they could cuddle both of you through the turmoil that had been lit up.</p><p>That night…</p><p>Prompto realized that he had never lost his third…Noct was still with him in spirit and what was hard was when Prompto wanted him in person.  What he also realized was that now he had a fourth and his heart was overflowing with love.</p><p>Once upon a time the former science experiment had never considered himself worthy of love, but he had dreamed of it.  Today he had that love and he would never let it go.  He was going to live in it.  Live in the sadness and the joy, the tears and the laughter, Prompto was going to experience it all…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Favorite Reads</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here is a little tidbit about what the boys like to read.  (I didn't put a lot of specific authors because I don't think my own reading is varied enough to get a good grasp of what they would like, but I did mention genres.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What do they like to read?</p><p> </p><p>Gladio:</p><p>	-	Gladio will try reading anything once.<br/>	-	His favorite types of books are romance novels.  He enjoys their simplicity and the fact that he doesn’t have to think very hard about them.  He also gets VERY involved with the characters.  A few times he’s gotten into a series and spent weeks complaining about the stupidity of one or two of the characters.<br/>	-	He likes to read certain books genres during the year.  In the fall he likes scary stories.  Mostly ghost stories from around Eos.  At Christmas time he is a Hallmark channel a-holic and often reads harlequin romances based on that time of year.<br/>	-	Any book to movie he is wary of.  Especially if he reads the book first.  He will pick apart what the movie did wrong.  He CANNOT STAND detail changes that he feels are paramount to the story in the book.  If he has watched the movie before he has read the book and loves it, he will often times boycott the book just to not lose his love for the movie.  <br/>	-	He hates history books.  Anything revolving around a time in Eos’ past and is fiction, he will not read.  If it is nonfiction and informational then he doesn’t mind, but he only reads those when he is trying to find information not for leisure.<br/>	-	Gladio will often spend time with Prompto reading graphic novels.  He likes it when Prompto reads them to him because the younger blond gets very excited and acts out scenes in the book.  Their favorite to read is Hellsing.<br/>	-	Gladio is very passionate about his books and has gotten into verbal and physical fights over them.  Most of you won’t even discuss books with him because he gets intense fast.<br/>	-	Most of you don’t know but Gladiolus writes his own fanfiction and before the fall of the world, he would print out his favorite series and bundle them.  He has several volumes in his room tagged by author, genre, and series on his bookshelf.</p><p> </p><p>Ignis:</p><p>	-	Ignis is not a big reader.  Not because he can’t (OBVIOUSLY) but because most of his youth was spent reading the classics based on the Astrals and memorizing copious amounts of information for his station.<br/>	-	Oddly enough of all the books to choose, Ignis loves reading horror novels.  He cannot pick them apart like he can other novels.  He can pick apart historical inaccuracies, he HATES romance novels because there is always too much angst for no reason.  If you love someone you love them, stop being stupid!  With horror it is all up to the author as to the world they create.  Rules don’t exist with their monsters.  He would like fantasy novels, but they often have the same issues with romance and battle tactics that rile him up.<br/>	-	While he does not condone a novel without plot, sometimes he wants to read something sweet, so he asks Gladio to find him some fanfiction.  Ignis has actually gotten very drawn into fanfiction.  Any one shot that’s an easy read.  Even some series that are just complete nonsense, he really loves.  Sometimes when he is in the mood to read something but cannot find anything to quench his thirst, Gladio will write a story for him.  <br/>	-	Ignis does enjoy poetry books as well, and oddly enough, he has a few children’s books that he used to read to Noctis when they were kids.  Every now and then he will take them off of his bookshelf and read through them a few times, reminiscing about how they used to make him feel.  Some of his favorites are Dr. Seuss because Noctis had such a hard time with the words that the two of them would spend the nights laughing.  Sometimes all of you will curl up in bed and listen to Ignis read them in his deep, lilted voice.  It puts you guys to sleep every time.  Ignis cannot wait to read these to his children one day…<br/>	-	Of course he enjoys cookbooks and Prompto’s rendition of some of his favorite graphic novels.<br/>	-	Ignis would love to write… but he cannot edit what he writes.  He puts A LOT of detail and oftentimes goes off topic because he gets distracted.  He’s just kind of given up.<br/>	-	</p><p> </p><p>Prompto:</p><p>	-	Doesn’t like anything too scary.  He does not like psychological horror at all because it reminds him of the dark years.  In fact he just won’t read anything horror related, and he absolutely won’t read ghost stories!  Gladio will sometimes scare him with them when he is unable to get away, such as when he is locked in the bathroom.  Ignis or you then have to spend most of your day trying to calm the man down and he will ABSOLUTELY not sleep near Gladio after that, which means he either sleeps between you and Ignis, which makes the bespectacled man cranky, or on Ignis’ other side.  But he demands cuddles.<br/>	-	Prompto loves graphic novels.  Just about anything, even scary ones, because they aren’t real.  (At least that’s how he reconciles it in his mind)  He has even started making his own with his photographs and drawings.<br/>	-	Poetry is Prompto’s guilty pleasure.  He loves to write and read it.  Ignis has kept all of his books from when he was a child including poetry books, and he often goes to read them when Ignis is busy.  He thinks he is sneaky, but Ignis has found food crumbs and smudges on the pages.  <br/>	-	WIth you, Prompto really enjoys the stories of the Astrals.  You have most of them memorized and even Ignis will listen because you have studied them all of your life and have more answers to their questions than the historians in Insomnia did.  <br/>	-	Overall, your little blond just wants to read anything that is feel good.  He shies away from any and all angst because it gets to him on a personal level.  <br/>	-	Of course, when he’s feeling sick, Ignis will sit and read the old children’s stories that he used to read to Noct.  Noct used to read them to Prompto, completely mortified that no one read to him when he was young.  When they were on the road, Noctis would read them by light of their flashlights under the covers so they wouldn’t disturb the others.  The two of them would always end up laughing and wake Iggy and Gladio up because of it.<br/>	-	Prompto will occasionally read a romance novel, but you know when he has because he gets bright red and giggles a lot.<br/>	-	Prompto has a vintage collection of magazines based on some of his favorite games on his bookshelf.  They are in plastic and you can only read them with gloves on.  Even he won’t eat near them.</p><p> </p><p>****************</p><p>*Well past midnight and everyone is sleeping*</p><p>Prompto:  “Did you get it?”</p><p>Ignis:  “Yes.  I made a very quick copy of the pages.”</p><p>You:  “Thank god for ancient printers that still work.”</p><p>“Ignis:  “Indeed.”</p><p>*ruffle of papers and blankets.*</p><p>You quickly shove a pillow into Gladiolus’ arms as Prompto eases the bulk of the comforter he uses on cold nights, against the warrior’s back.  Your ever dedicated novelist of the family has been hard at work over the past few weeks with a follow up story to his short Epic that revolved around character’s based off of you.</p><p>Geranium.  Tale of a mighty warrior who is tasked with crossing the planet and finding a pack to call his own.  A pack ordained by the Gods themselves to protect and honor the Eos they made in their image.  Creatures of night, magic, and the earth join together as one…</p><p>Loving one another and living amidst the chaos that always plagues the world.</p><p>“Come on!”  Ignis hisses, motioning toward the hallway in the house that leads to the bedrooms that you no longer use.  The three rooms, one which is an office with your collections of books and a desk with an old typewriter and scanner/printer atop it, with the other being your former room and then the room that was once Prompto’s but is now just storage, are only used when someone needs to take a break or have a moment to themselves.  Usually your old room is used, considering it still has a bed where one of you styas whenever you get sick.  Or at least that had been the plan.  Truth is, no one sleeps away from the group even if they are sick.</p><p>Ignis takes up the lantern on the floor that is dimly glowing and leads the way down the darkened hall to the first door on the left.  Inside, your little blanket and pillow fort is all set up for reading.</p><p>“It’s my turn.”  Prompto reminds the leader of this little group, who reluctantly rolls his eyes and hands over the stack of papers in his hands.  </p><p>“Very well!  But no reading ahead and leaving us with long pauses or I will take back the pages.”  Ignis gave the man a warning glare as if to say that he would do so, and you of course backed up the glare.  </p><p>Ignis was the first on the bed, leaning against the headboard with his legs and arms parted so that you could cuddle down into your spot while Prompto sat at the foot of the bed with the pages rested down on top of the blankets covering his lap.  “Ready?”  He asked, flipping on his flashlight and hooking it to his robe.  </p><p>“Yes!  Hurry up!  I’ve been waiting to know what is wrong with Percy!”  Ignis had to hold you down from lifting off of him and grabbing the pages.  Last story, Percy had fainted at the end of the ritual that weaved the life forces of the characters to one another.  It required a sacrifice to the Astrals, but now the five lovers would never be apart.  Even if someone died, their soul would rest on Eos until the others passed on.  The individual’s could even share some of their talents.</p><p>But no one had understood why Percy!  The blessed symbol of the sun who communed with nature and spread the gift of life in the form of flowers and other plants, had fainted.  </p><p>Each character was a child from a different clan.  </p><p>Percy… a Child of Bahumat who was able to command the sun and nourish the earth as well as grow plants on a whim.</p><p>Nexus… a child of the mighty leviathan.  The moon to Percy’s sun.  He who played in the shadows and commanded the tides.  He turned into a mermaid in the water with a gorgeous black tail that glittered like a million little jewels in the light.</p><p>Illustrus or Illy to his lovers, was a storm sender or a child of the Mighty Ramuh.  He called upon the magic of the storms to protect the innocent against the wicked and so long as his heart was true, Ramuh would continue to bless him with his powers.</p><p>Then there was ______________.  Their sweet, innocent Queen of ice, born with the touch of Shiva.  She could tame any man or beast with a single touch, calming the hot rage that burned in their soul.  Yet, none had ever been brave enough to love her, too fearful were they that she would turn them to statues of ice due to the rumors that had spread.  </p><p>None of the others had believed in those rumors, and once Geranium had found the other three who completed him, together they found their Queen.</p><p>Then there was the mighty warrior Geranium.  A shifter from any animal he could envision within his minds eye and a child of Titan, the blessed earth Astral.  But on his mother’s side he hailed the heritage of Ifrit.  Geranium was tasked with protecting all that Titan had made on Eos and used his magic branded from the Infernian to do so.  But it was Titan who had come to him during a vision and bid him find the missing pieces that would enable him to become a demi-god.</p><p>What he found was love.</p><p>They all found it.</p><p>Prompto cleared his throat as Ignis began to caress through your wild locks, both of you more than ready to know what had happened to Percy.  </p><p>* It was upon the next night that Geranium stood watch over his beloved sunbeam, that those dark blue and violet orbs drifted open after far too long closed.  “Beloved.  My wolf.”  Percy whispered hoarsley, reaching for the paw of his mate and protector.  “I have had the most incredible dream.”</p><p>“Tell me.”  Geranium requested, curling down onto his knees at precious Percy’s bedside where he cradled his hand close to his heart as though if he did not possess his touch then he would fade away.  Hadn’t he nearly done just that.</p><p>Percy smiled that soft upturning of lips that made Geranium’s stomach flutter and as he opened his mouth to tell the tale, the others burst into the room.</p><p>“Percy!”  Nexus cried out in relief and utter frustration, unsure of whether to scold the man for frightening him or to hug him into oblivion.   He settled for both.</p><p>“Oh heavens my sweet flower, you gave us a terrible fright!  Are you alright?”  Illy settled down on the man’s bedside opposite Geranium and gathered his free hand to hold against his lips.  There were worry lines etched across his pristine features that were telling of sleepless nights.</p><p>Percy smiled happily at his lovers, looking for the fourth and finally finding her near the door with a mask of worry worn about her pretty face.  She did not move to him, in fact it seemed as though she were ready to flee.  “I am fine, and I had the most incredible dream.”  HIs eyes didn’t part from the warm orbs wide with uncertainty, nor did they leave once he began to recount the story.</p><p>****</p><p>“What!”  you cried out, completely flabbergasted by the turn of events!  “How is Percy pregnant!”</p><p>“I DUNNO!”  Prompto hadn’t stopped gripping the sheets of paper in his hands, scanning the typed words for a hint that he had clearly missed.</p><p>Ignis snatched the papers from the boy and began to sift through them.  “Prompto you missed a page!”</p><p>“Damnit!”  the blond bit out, furious that the two pages had gotten stuck together and caused such an error.  Just as Ignis began to scold him, all three individual’s jumped sky high with the introduction of another voice that didn’t belong to either of them.</p><p>“It’s not there.”  Gladio called out from his position propped inside the door that they had forgot to close.  Usually they were much more careful, but Gladiolus had gotten a serious case of writer’s block and they had been waiting nearly a full month for answers.</p><p>“Gladio… Sweetheart.”  Ignis put on his most apologetic smile but it didn’t get him far.</p><p>“Don’t start.  You thieves.”  Gladiolus pushed himself from the door jamb and sauntered over to the double bed that his three lovers were sitting on.  He was all smiles, so they knew they weren’t in too much trouble.</p><p>“Are you mad?”  Prompto asked, curling up to the former Shield for warmth and comfort even though Gladio was the one who could scold them.</p><p>At first Gladiolus had been upset that they were reading his things, but then one night he heard how interested they were, Ignis included, and began to leave little hints about his work to draw them in.  Sometimes he would purposefully leave unedited drafts at the top of the garbage bin without a single wrinkle.  Within seconds of him leaving the office, they would be gone.</p><p>“No, I’m not mad.  Though I do wish you guys would have just come out and told me.”</p><p>“How long have you known?”  You murmured, taking his hand when he offered it.</p><p>The larger man chuckled and curled down into Prompto’s lap.  “A while now.  I was mad in the beginning until I saw how much you liked the story.  I’m not going to lie, but it definitely gave me a boost.”</p><p>“So… then you tipped us off that this was finished and it wasn’t?”  Ignis smirked at his handsome dark haired love.  It certainly served them right.</p><p>Gladio nodded and pulled out a folded page from his pocket.  “Yep!  Wanna read it?”</p><p>Did you guys ever!  But instead of rushing for the paper, which all of you wanted to do, instead you held out your hand and pointed to Gladio.  “Would you read it to us?”</p><p>“Thought you’d never ask.”  He quickly unfolded the piece of paper and began to read.</p><p>Gladio had never really been upset that you all had read his things, so much in that he was upset that he had been left out.  When he was good and comfortable against Prompto and his stockinged feet were draped between your arms acting as a cuddle toy, he finished the tale.</p><p>* Percy, a being of light and goodness, was male in anatomy however that mattered not to the Gods or their rules.  For it was he who would usher in the first child, mixed with the heritages of all of her parents, a child who would be born beneath the light, blessed by the moon, touched with a calming snowfall, just and true, and wild as the lands crossing Eos.  This was their next adventure all together.</p><p>Afterall, it had been decried by the Gods.*</p><p> </p><p>“Oooohhhh… will they have more children!?”  You asked, wanting more than anything to see the character based off of you get pregnant.  The four of you had been discussing the possibilities more and more about children and you were positive that you were just about there.</p><p>Your lovers had begun to catch on to the desire as well.  Especially Gladio who had purposefully begun to introduce children and moments for maternal instincts to kick in with your character throughout the tale.  </p><p>“There will be plenty of adventures, baby.”  Gladio yawned loudly, releasing the tension in his body now that Prompto was nearly completely asleep beneath him.  “Let’s go to bed.”</p><p>“Indeed.”  Ignis seconded with a far more delicate yawn that didn’t show off his gaping maw.  </p><p>“Fine.  But no more writers block.”  Because you know… that’s how it worked.  “I need to see fluff and pregnant Percy.”</p><p>“Me too!”  Prompto seconded groggily from high up in strong arms that were holding him tight.</p><p>Gladiolus didn’t say a word further on the matter, instead he got all of you to bed and tucked in with kisses before letting himself drift off now that you were against his chest and Prompto at his back.</p><p>Honestly… as if a pillow and a blanket could make up for either of your losses.  Such amateurs!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't forget!  If you have any questions or comments or suggestions please let me know!</p><p>Also a big thanks to Bramblepelt for the suggestion!  I hope this was to your liking!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Depression</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Around this time of year it can be hard for people.  Depression and anxiety are discussed in this chapter and may be triggering for some people.  I thought it was important to discuss mental health and help normalize it so that more people know they aren't alone.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How the boys deal with depression in themselves and their lovers:</p><p> </p><p>Ignis:</p><p>	-	When he feels depressed, which is more often than people think, he often isolates himself .  Ignis just needs a few moments to be silent.  He gets very agitated if there are a lot of noises and sounds.  He gets cranky and snaps a lot.  The longer it goes on the madder he gets and he’s hard to get along with.  <br/>	-	There’s always a moment when he ‘breaks’ or when he finally lets himself feel the sadness.  This is very very hard for him to accept, but he knows that he needs to do it.  <br/>	-	Ignis will often cry once he has that break, but he doesn’t do it alone.  Usually he will ask Prompto to come sit with him.  Gladio tries to make everything okay, and Prompto just understands that he needs to cry and holds him while he does.<br/>	-	Now he asks you to be with him too.  Often it is you or Prompto who takes care of him, while Gladio oversees the running of the house.<br/>	-	Sometimes Ignis will go outside and talk to Noctis when times are really bad.  Noctis will often visit him in dreams after those talks.<br/>	-	A lot of Ignis’ feelings of depression is when he feels like he’s failed.  He accumulates all of his stress and then it just overwhelms him.<br/>	-	Ignis sleeps more than usual when he is struggling, and often he doesn’t have the energy to cook or take care of the house.  This used to upset him and make him very upset, but Prompto jumps in to cook, Gladio cleans, but because Iggy knows how he gets, he often has several meals prepped and frozen in the freezer for those moments.<br/>	-	Ignis’ hardest times are of course Noctis’ birthday and the day he died, the anniversary of Altissa also bothers him and if there are very bad storms he can be triggered.  Usually during storms he gets jumpy and tries to stay close to someone even though he doesn’t realize it.<br/>	-	When others are sad or depressed he will try to dote on them in the ways he always does.  With food.  He will also be there to listen, though he does try to talk and reassure the person.  He hates seeing someone upset or sad, and he hates it more when he cannot fix a problem.  He knows that depression doesn’t work that way though.</p><p> </p><p>Gladio:</p><p>	-	Gladio isn’t a man who is very in tune to his feelings, but he does have them and he feels them deeply.  <br/>	-	Most of the time he pushes forward when he is sad or upset, but the moment something happens to one of you he panics.  Gladio doesn’t deal with depression so much as he does anxiety.<br/>	-	He gets stressed far easier than he used to, and sometimes he cannot quite function.  He freezes up, and he gets very mad at himself for that reaction.  Even though he knows he never failed Noctis, he feels like he did and he is terrified to fail the three of you.<br/>	-	Gladio has panic attacks.  This occurs when he is too overwhelmed and one more thing gets put on him.  It usually starts out as anger, yelling and screaming, and then it spirals down.  When this happens, he needs to be held and talked through it.  <br/>	-	Sometimes he gets violent, when he is alone or feels very lost.  He will inflict pain on himself to help him calm down.  This frightens Prompto.  Ignis doesn’t always know how to react.  You can usually get him to listen to you.  Or you substitute something for him to hit and kick that won’t hurt him.  <br/>	-	When it comes to the rest of you, he has a hard time dealing with Ignis when he is feeling low.  He doesn’t know how to react to Ignis feeling ‘human’ and it throws him off balance.  To compensate, or to try to help and care for his love, he takes care of the house.  Ignis doesn’t talk very much when he is struggling, and it bothers Gladio because he wants to fix it and make everything all better.<br/>	-	With Prompto, who talks much easier than Ignis, he doesn’t always know how to help either because Prompto’s feelings of self worth have always been low and he doesn’t understand why Prom won’t just ‘believe him’.  <br/>	-	You know that Gladio needs to fix things.  You are able to ask and request things from him that make him feel useful in the moment.  Sometimes, you even cry with Gladio because he understands the anger you feel and will let you scream and yell.  The others will too, but you can’t put that weight on Iggy or Prom.  <br/>	-	When one of you is having difficulty, it will also spur on Gladio’s anxiety.  You all always make sure that you give him tasks to keep him busy so that he does not spiral.</p><p> </p><p>Prompto:</p><p>	-	Prompto has always had a problem with depression and anxiety.  Over the years he has learned how to handle it, but he still has rough days.  Those days are when he can’t laugh or joke anymore about things.  <br/>	-	When he is extremely down, he will often try to be near someone.  He doesn’t talk but just wants to be close and will start to cry at various times.  When this happens he seeks hugs and comfort, which all of you give.  Prompto will talk about it when he’s ready, but usually says very little.  You all just understand that he is having a low period and is stuck in it.<br/>	-	He doesn’t like outsiders around him when he is having difficulties and will stay at home more and more instead of going out.  His appetite drops, but Ignis is always able to get him to eat something.  Usually when he is feeling better he more than makes up for his lack of eating.<br/>	-	The hardest times of the year for him are Noctis’ anniversary, big holidays, and the anniversary of Noctis’ death.  <br/>	-	Being alone makes Prompto very anxious, and when one of his lovers is gone for a long period of time, he also gets very stressed.  He doesn’t like when someone isn’t around because then he can’t see them and know that they are okay.<br/>	-	Prompto’s typical coping mechanisms are joking around, but you can all tell how different it is and how sensitive he gets.  If he gets teased or picked on, he will cry or snap at the person who upset him.  More often than not it’s Gladio because he isn’t good with reading the tells like you and Ignis are.<br/>	-	Whenever his lovers are dealing with depression or anxiety, Prompto tries to make things better.  He is oftentimes the calming presence because he has felt these things the vast majority of his life.  He is very serious about taking care of his lovers, and does not joke unless they need him to.  Otherwise he is there to cuddle and hold them.</p><p> </p><p>**************</p><p>Even when the horrors of life are over, whether they take seconds or years to enact their terror, their memories remain behind so that one never forgets what they went through.  Sometimes the memories are mere flashes and others linger to traipse through dreams and wakeful moments over the course of days.  </p><p>For you, everything seems to sneak up on you when you least expect it.  A cloud of despair that hangs heavy in your mind and blocks out the warmth that your lovers have brought into your life.  Now, you know that they suffer their own bouts of difficult moments, and you are there to see them through, but when your turn comes around it is hard to let them in close.</p><p>Perhaps you haven’t accepted all of the things you have done in life and you think that the death and torture you have lived through is pennance for your inability to be stronger when your loved one’s needed it.  The Astral’s put you on this planet to serve and protect, and in almost every single facet of that duty, you have failed.</p><p>Sitting in the bedroom you once called your own, now you feel like a stranger in these walls.  This isn’t where you belong and your heart knows it, but your mind still wants to punish you.  How are you supposed to stop this vicious circle?</p><p>How are you going to break down this wall and let those men in who are waiting just beyond the door to tell you that everything is alright?  Because you really do want to go to them.  You want to feel Ignis cradle you close and kiss your forehead while he murmurs sweet words of praise that tells you how proud he is.</p><p>You want to fall against Prompto and listen to his tender voice sing your favorite lullaby until you’re able to sleep in peace.  You desperately want to curl up against Gladio’s chest and let him read to you, feeling those massive palms working up and down your body with wordless promise that he will protect you always.</p><p>Of course you do not allow yourself such luxuries even when each man comes to the door to check on you throughout the day.</p><p>“Hey baby… Just checking on you.  You hungry?  If you are there’s food waiting, ok?”  </p><p>“Darling… I just wanted to ensure that you are plenty warm.  The wind has changed and the temperature is dropping.  I’ll lay this blanket down outside the door, alright?”</p><p>“Hey pretty girl.  You ready to let me in and cuddle?”  *Pause*  “When you are just stick your head out and call okay?  I’ll come running.  Love you…”</p><p>Each man knew you wouldn’t respond but they didn’t know that you were struggling to call out for help.  Your tongue was heavy in your mouth, just another enemy against you and each time one of them walked away, you broke down in tears.</p><p>They come while you are in and out of sleep, exhausted from crying and slowly but surely, their presence wanes.  Or so you think…</p><p>Wiping at your eyes and looking toward the door with longing, you notice three slips of paper that have been slipped under the door with three very distinct hand writing on each piece.</p><p>Ignis’ script is bold and beautiful with flaring designs that remind you of the calligraphy courses you took as a child.  Starting with his piece of paper, you unfold the little note and begin to read.</p><p>My Darling,</p><p>There are words that you often use to make each of us feel better with the strife that we all went through during the dark years and while I wish to turn them to you, I know that they would fall on deaf ears.  The person who is against you most in this world is yourself.  You refuse to forgive transgressions that were never your fault, and continue to shoulder them despite the fact that they are crushing you.</p><p>I implore you my Darling, my strong, precious one who has brought such joy to three mens lives who feared that the darkness would always remain, believe in us when you cannot believe in yourself.  It is terribly cliche I know, and usually I would not insult you with such simple notions, but today and in the future I do.  Let me take hold of this pain and carry it along side you just as I have let you do with mine.  Weakness is not taking on all of these horrible memories with the three of us, it is such profound strength and I know that you possess it.</p><p>When you are able and when you are ready we are here…</p><p>We will always be here.  And whether you like it or not we are here regardless.  </p><p> </p><p>This was pure Ignis.  A little bit demanding, inspirational and overall a bit pushy without being too overstated about it.  He’s a man who needs to make sure everyone is happy and healthy, and if he cannot then he will gently bully you into letting him.  Considering you have been the one to be strong for others most of your life, it is difficult to let others be there for you, but Ignis is one of the only people who you have allowed to push past your biggest barriers.</p><p>He is the jackhammer to the block of ice barricading your heart away and feeling more and more brave, you lay his letter aside and pick up Gladiolus’.</p><p>Big block lettering comprises his text with some portions that are neat and others where his emotions got the best of him, that are a little more hurried and sloppy.  </p><p>Baby,</p><p>Iggy said that we should write you a letter so I am.  I mean I am because I want to and it was a good idea… </p><p>Oh hell this isn’t the point.</p><p>The point is that you are driving me crazy.  I want to bust in that door and come cuddle you to within an inch of your life.  I hate seeing you like this, baby.  IT reminds me too much of when I found you after everything…</p><p>Just tell me what I need to do to make you feel better, please?  I just want you to be okay and I don’t know how to help.  I’m not trying to make you feel bad so please don’t take it that way.  I promise I won’t judge or get mad.  </p><p>Okay, so I might get mad but not at you.  I hate it when all of you feel sad…</p><p>The three of you are my life and when you aren’t okay, I’m not okay.</p><p>I love you so much baby.</p><p> </p><p>Tears began to brim across your eyelids because this is a side to Gladio that he doesn’t let out into the open.  He has a hard time expressing himself out loud, but here on paper you can see his emotions.  Where the words ‘I’m not okay’ were written the paper was nearly torn from how many times he had written something and then erased it.  This was your big strong man, breaking himself down on paper just for you.</p><p>And it was that vulnerability that warmed you from the inside out, melting through the jagged pieces still enshrouding your heart.</p><p>Almost eager, you settled down Gladio’s letter and reached for the final paper with small script, all capitals but small enough to be considered lower case letters, that was written by Prompto.  As you read, you could hear his voice calling out through your mind.</p><p>Hey Pretty Girl,</p><p>I don’t have too much to say to you.  Okay that’s not true I do…</p><p>But you’ve heard it all before.  </p><p>I can only really say that I love you sweetheart.  I love you so so much.  I never told you before that I had a hard time with you coming into our group.  I was so scared that you would take my place, or Noct’s and Gladio and Iggy wouldn’t need me anymore.  You know that’s the anxiety talking mixed up with my low self esteem…</p><p>But I learned that you didn’t take Noct’s place and I think if he was here we would all five be together.  But you know what?  You also didn’t take my place.  I know you love the three of us, and you love the three of us differently.  I know we have a relationship that is just between us two and that means a lot to me.  You mean a lot to me.</p><p>Come out here please.  Just let me hug you and make everything okay the way you have done with me.  Please?</p><p>I love you.</p><p> </p><p>The other two are fierce warriors, and while Prompto has lived through tragedy, he is still no warrior.  He doesn’t push down his emotions or hide from them, and he makes it safe for other people to not hide either.  While Gladio and Ignis are fire and brimstone, strength and might, he is a soft warm breeze that reaches down deep into your bones and forces the chill away.  </p><p>Gathering up your letters and sprinting for the door, you rip it open and sprint down the hallway.  Prompto is the first person you see and the moment you come out of the hall, he is up on both feet with his arms stretched wide.  Words aren't necessary, you know he is welcoming you into his arms and you run right into them.</p><p>“I got you pretty girl.”  He whispers against your hair, cradling the back of your head with one soft hand, while the other wraps around your waist.  </p><p>“I know.”  You murmur against his shoulder, letting the tears fall in rivers.</p><p>Gladio and Ignis aren’t far behind Prompto, but they wait until he motions them in close and press against the two of you.  Sweet, kind words are shared with you but you don’t need to hear them out loud.</p><p>You can feel them.  </p><p>And you have kept them close throughout the years along with those aged letters that you long ago memorized.</p><p>Those words became all of the strength that you would ever need to fight back the harmful memories.  Well… those letters and plenty of hugs and cuddles.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have any other concepts or ideas you would like to see do not hesitate to let me now!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please feel free to leave suggestions!  I would love to respond!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>